Darla's Childe - Gathering Witches
by red-jacobson
Summary: A Follow-up to my story Darla's Childe, also on this site. Three years after the first story, Vampire Xander and Darla stop at a strip club in Las Vegas and pick up two witches for a night of fun. Pairings and Warnings Inside.
1. Dancing At The Volcano

SERIES TITLE: Darla's Childe

STORY TITLE: Gathering Witches

PART: 1 of 2

AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did.

SUMMARY: Vampire Xander and his Sire, Now Slave, Darla stop for the night outside Las Vegas for some fun.

FEEDBACK: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure

CATEGORY: Erotica

RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Darla/Tara MaClay/Lavender Brown

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 12,635

SPOILERS: None for the Buffy Series, since Darla's Childe went AU prior to Welcome to the Hellmouth. However, it would be best if you read that series first, otherwise you would be very lost.

WARNINGS: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place several years into the future of the Darla's Childe Universe, but, I do intend to fill in the years between the original story and this one - but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it up.

MANY THANKS: To Theo (Starway Man) and Andrew (Pax Humana) for their outstanding Beta work on this chapter. Any mistakes remaining are mine.

Inspired, as many of my One-Shot's are, by the Fictionator

Male : Vampire Xander and Darla

BTVS-Verse Female : Tara McClay

Potter-Verse Female : Lavender Brown

Series Cross Over Female : Straight, Tit Fuck, Femme-slash, Anal, Mind Control

Setting : Strip Club

Sex : Ass to Mouth

Las Vegas, Nevada

Summer 1999

The Cadillac sedan was quiet as the two vampires drove through the outskirts of Las Vegas, heading west back toward Sunnydale. Xander was driving, a slight smile on his face, and knew that Darla had a similar smile on hers.

"Fred certainly has done a good job bringing the clans under her control, hasn't she?" Darla ventured, when she got tired of listening to the stereo. She enjoyed Leonard Cohen as much as anybody, but for Satan's sake - she was getting tired of the same CD playing over and over.

Xander grinned, "Oh yeah, I figured she would - once she got on her feet and adjusted to her new life, so to speak. I was actually considering Cordy to run Vegas, but she's doing much better in San Francisco. I expected her to make contact with the Charmed Ones, but bedding all four of them? Now _that_ was more than I anticipated. Which reminds me... it's been a few months since we've been to Fisherman's Wharf, we should schedule a visit sometime soon."

Darla laughed, "Even after all these years, you still let your cock do most of your thinking for you, don't you Master? Not that I'm complaining, I've had more orgasms since I turned you than I had in the entire three hundred years before that!"

He looked at her briefly, before narrowing his eyes, "I think you've forgotten your place, slave! Just because I didn't require you to wear your collar to the meeting with Fred and her minions, don't get above yourself! In fact, I think you need to learn a lesson.

Darla cursed to herself, she had been so relaxed after the multiple orgasms Fred and her assistants had given her that she'd slipped up! She wanted to apologize, to protest, but knew it would only make things worse. All she said was, "Yes Master, whatever you wish." before shutting up.

She watched as he tapped the phone button on the steering wheel, and the music shut off, replaced by the sound of a ringing phone. The phone was answered on the second ring, "Hotel Amand, how may I assist you?"

"This is Alexander of Sunnydale, I require my suite for the evening - can you have it ready by One A.M?"

The voice took on an obsequious tone, a sure sign they recognized his power and authority, and responded, "Of course, sir, that will be no problem at all. Do you still have your key, or will you need a new one to be ready for you when you arrive?"

"I still have my key, but thank you for checking. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes sir, very good sir," the voice replied as her Master ended the call.

Darla was curious just what he was planning, because they were heading away from the hotel, but he soon pulled into a gas station and turned back around. She started getting an idea when he pulled off of the strip and headed down Industrial Boulevard, pulling into a Dancer's Supply store. She tried not to grimace as she realized just what he intended, and simply joined him as Xander got out of the car, locking it behind him.

When they walked inside, he turned to her and said, "I think you know what I want, don't you? So go pick out a costume to dance in - I saw a couple of clubs with Amatuer Night Contests, and I want you to enter the one at the club I choose."

Scanning the costumes, Darla knew that he would not be satisfied with anything that started with her too covered up, he was determined to make her show her body as much as possible to strangers. She almost chose the Indiana Jones costume, to make him think of Jill, and maybe put him in a better mood, but decided against it. Xander was only irritated now; if she tried to manipulate him like that, she would only make him angry. She saw it happen to Cordelia one time, and the pain he'd put her through was enough to make sure none of them ever tried it again!

Finally, she chose a harem girl outfit, knowing that the veils didn't cover anything, but it would enhance her submissiveness in his eyes. Holding it up, he nodded sharply, and she took it to the counter and paid for it.

Getting back in the car, he drove for almost a mile before pulling into the parking lot of a club that called itself "The Volcano" and stopped the car. Before they got to the door, Xander said, "You have several tasks this evening. The first is to enter the Amatuer Night contest, and do your best to win. Second, after you dance, make your way around the room, offering lap dances to all the customers there, men or women. And, three, you are to find a girl for the two of us to share for the night. If you fail to perform any of the tasks I've given you, I will let Jesse and the minions have complete, unfettered access to your body, including your ass, for 24 consecutive hours. Are you in any way unclear in what I expect of you, slave?"

Darla tried to hide the fear in her eyes, and shook her head, "No Master, I'm to enter the contest and do my best to win, then I'm to offer nude lap dances to all the customers, men or women, and I'm to find a girl to share with you for the night."

"Good. Now, wipe the look of fear from your face, it's not attractive; and you need to look your best to attract the attention you need." Adjusting his appearance so that he looked to be in his mid twenties, Xander strode toward the entrance.

When they walked through the door, Darla put on her brightest smile and walked to the sign up table for the contest, while Xander walked over to the bar. The woman behind the bar was somewhat attractive, in a mousy sort of way, with her dirty blonde hair and minimal makeup - but underneath the flower child dress, Xander could tell she had an excellent figure. He also noticed that she didn't meet the men's eyes, always looking slightly down, and wondered if that meant what he thought it meant. When she got up to where he was sitting, he saw that she was wearing a nametag that simply read 'Tara', and ordered a beer from her.

When the bartender got back with his beer, he let out a sliver of his aura, not enough to be visible, but enough that she should notice; and Xander carefully watched her reaction. He wasn't disappointed; she looked up at him quickly, and he could hear her heart start beating a bit faster, and could smell her starting to get aroused. 'Interesting, she is definitely a submissive, almost as much as Willow or Jill. Now, to reel her in...'

Paying for his beer, Xander slid an additional twenty dollar bill toward her tip jar, getting a quick smile, and he said, "How long have you been working here, uh, Tara? It's our first night here, but I think I'd remember seeing this club as often as I have to travel through Las Vegas."

"I've been here since the club opened, about four months ago. I'm working my way cross country 'til I get to a town in California called Sunnydale; have you heard of it?"

He laughed, "You could say that, Darla and I have a home in Sunnydale, and I've lived there most of my life. So, what makes our booming Metropolis so attractive to you?"

"I'm registered to start my freshman year at UC Sunnydale in September, it's where my mom went to college... and, honestly, it's far away from the rest of my family. Things got pretty unpleasant there after my mom died last year." Tara actually looked a little surprised that she added that last bit, but it just felt right to tell him."

Xander nodded sympathetically, "I understand that part, trust me - I do!" He took another gulp of his beer, "My parents were killed a couple of years back, and, I know that I should feel sad about it. But then I think back to the fights and the insults and the way my father liked to use his belt and his boots, and I really can't be bothered to give much of a damn that they are gone."

Shaking himself, he smiled slightly, "Sorry about that; not the best subject for conversation with a pretty girl, is it? On a happier note, I think you'll like Sunnydale, it's a friendly town."

Looking over at the signup area, he saw that Darla had finished signing up, and had struck up a conversation with a pretty blonde who had a nice rack, and, from what he could tell, a really nice ass too. Xander smirked to himself, 'Darla really wants to get back in my good graces, doesn't she?'

He really wasn't even that annoyed at her impertinence, but he didn't want her to get in the habit, especially when there were others around. He could have decided to really hurt her, but making her show herself to all these strangers was punishment enough. Darla may have been a vampire for hundreds of years, and a whore before she was turned - but she still had the vestiges of the body modesty she was raised with, and he was determined to break her of it.

Tara glanced over to where he was looking, and noticed the gorgeous-looking blonde chatting with Lavender. Running her eyes over the other contestants, she recognized all the others from the last few weeks. Pulling another beer for the man in front of her, she set it down and said, "Do you know the new girl? The others have been here before to try and win the money, but I haven't seen the blonde with the long hair before."

He smiled, "Yes, that's Darla, she's my... well, lover is the best way to describe our relationship, I guess. It's a little more complicated than that, of course, but it'll do for a description."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would it be complicated? The two of you are together, you make love with each other, you're lovers - not that complicated!"

He looked directly at her, letting loose a bit more of his aura, making her raise her eyes to meet his. He was curious about the speculative look in her eyes, but continued speaking. "Ordinarily, I'd agree with you. But, there are people who, if they knew, would claim that our relationship is unhealthy, even though it isn't." Taking another sip from his beer, "Tell me, Tara, what do you know about the Dom/sub lifestyle?"

Xander mentally patted himself on the back as Tara's heart started beating even faster, and her pussy got even wetter. He could smell how turned on she was getting, and it was almost intoxicating. He kept his expression mostly still, not letting the girl know that he could tell he was getting to her, and watched as she struggled to keep herself under control.

Tara managed to keep her hand from trembling with excitement while she said, "I know that there are people, both men and women, who need to give up control of part of their lives, either a little bit - or a lot - in order to feel happy and fulfilled. I also know that sort of trust can easily be abused if their partner isn't very careful. But, if they find the right person, I've been told it can be a tremendous experience!"

Xander smiled happily at her, "It sure can, Tara! And, you're right, there are too many men who have watched 9 ½ Weeks and think that they can be a Master. Truth is, Darla and me - it took a lot of work for the two of us to get enough trust in each other to really take that step. We both made mistakes in the beginning, but we worked through them, and our relationship is stronger than ever." His smile turned into a smirk, "It's strong enough now that Darla feels comfortable enough with her desires that she likes to find other girls to join us for an evening of fun."

He deliberately added a little power to his voice, and continued conversationally, "Of course, fair is fair, and, I often chose a girl to join us as well. But, while Darla tends to focus on the physical features of her playmates, I enjoy finding girls who are interested in serving, either for a night of pleasure, or for longer."

Bingo! The bartender almost dropped her glass when what he said hit her, and she quickly mumbled an apology as she turned to serve another customer. 'Yeah, she's going to be mine for the night, or even longer unless I miss my guess!' Xander thought happily, glancing at her ass as she bent over to get a bottle from the cooler.

Turning back to Darla, he could see that the other girl was definitely interested, and idly wished the room was quieter so he could hear what they were saying.

Darla had finished signing up for the contest, and was looking over the other dancers, trying to find one that her Master would approve of. All of the girls were attractive, that was a given - but most of them had obvious breast implants, which wouldn't interest either her Master or her. The one girl who seemed to be paying attention to what was happening was a pretty blonde who had natural breasts, and she had to admit that they were very nice; almost as nice as Cordelia's, who, by common agreement, had the best rack in their undead family.

Turning toward the blonde, she smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Darla, how are you?"

The blonde gave her a smile in return, "I'm Lavender, and I'm good. I have to ask, your dress - is it designer? I'm planning to go into clothing design when I get back to London, and I have to say - whoever designed your dress really did a fantastic job! It flatters your figure and still looks professional!"

Darla gave a little laugh, not expecting that response, but nodded, "Actually, a friend of mine enjoys designing clothes and I always enjoy showing her work off. I've tried to get her to start selling her stuff, but she doesn't want to; she says she does it to relax, and selling it would put pressure on her she really doesn't need. Now, I'm curious, you mentioned going back to London, but your accent is more Wales than England; and, if I'm not mistaken, more than a bit of Scotland as well. Did you move around a lot when you were younger?"

It was Lavender's turn to laugh, "Wow, you've got a very good ear! Most folks I've met over here couldn't pick that out. But yes, I was born in Wales, moved to London when I was 9 and went to a boarding school in Scotland when I turned 11. I just graduated a year ago, and I've been spending time travelling before joining the adult world; not something I'm looking forward to, honestly."

Darla grinned, "I know the feeling, I still have days when I'd rather just lie in with a warm blanket and a couple of cats instead of having to get up and face the world." She glanced over to the bar, where Master was sipping a beer and said, "But, there _are_ some benefits to the adult world; like waking up with a warm man wrapped around you, after he's pounded you through the mattress the night before. Trust me, that tends to put me in a good mood for the rest of the day!"

The other girl laughed, looking over at Master, and obviously liking what she saw. "Yeah, that would be a bit of alright, wouldn't it?"

Darla felt a twinge of something on her senses, beyond knowing that Lavender was interested in her Master... it was a feeling that the other girl had some magical ability. It was the spell that Amy had put on her and Jill all those years ago, when they were looking for magic users to help take down Rack. Putting together what she remembered about Magical Schools, Darla quickly came up with the name 'Hogwarts'; which, she recalled, was supposedly in Scotland.

Lowering her voice, she said, "That boarding school you went to in Scotland, would I be wrong if I asked you if your house colors were Scarlet and Gold?"

Lavender looked startled, but then she nodded, "How did you know? Did… did you go to a school like mine?"

Darla shook her head, "No, I just have a gift for sensing certain things, and… well, I'm very close to a couple of women who have similar talents, and they've kept me informed about what was happening in Britain with 'You Know Who'. I figured you had to be a member of House of the Brave to be willing to take your clothes off in front of all these people."

Lavender grinned, "Maybe so, but, I'm not blind to the effect my body has on people - and it's not a bad way to earn a few quid for travelling expenses, now, is it?"

Darla laughed, "Easier than a lot of other ways a girl can earn it, that's for sure!"

Lavender looked at her a bit curiously, taking in the way she carried herself, and the expensive earrings she was wearing, and the witch said, "Looking at you, I'm going to guess that the five hundred dollars isn't the reason you signed up, is it?"

Darla smirked, looking her over pointedly, "Not hardly, darling. My Master sent me over here to see if there were any interesting potential playmates for the night. We're only in town until tomorrow morning, and always enjoy some variety in our bed."

Lavender huffed out a laugh, "You don't mess about, do you? And, while I'm not against the idea of a little fun myself, I'd want to talk to your your Master first.I know I like his looks, but there's more to it than just being good looking."

"Easily done, you can chat with him after you do your set; I'm sure he'd love to receive a lap dance from you." She smirked, "Although, he may have found a playmate as well."

Lavender snickered, "Oh, now, this could be interesting. I'm not all that interested in the Dom/sub life, but Tara has a well worn copy of 9 ½ Weeks in her locker!"

Darla raised an eyebrow, "You know her that well? Just how long have you been competing in this contest?"

The witch blushed slightly, "Well, you got me; they actually run this contest every night, and I've been coming in for a couple of weeks. It really has filled my pockets nicely, but I probably will have to move on in a day or so, the management doesn't like it when a girl wins too many times. Usually they hire the winner as a regular dancer, but I've got too many other places I want to see before heading back across the pond."

"Well, if things go right this evening, you'll have some fun memories to take back to London with you." Darla grinned.

Lavender shrugged, "As long as your Master doesn't expect me to be kneeling at his feet begging him to spank me. I'm not into pain, at all!" She grimaced, "If you know about Hogwarts, then you're probably aware of what happened over there?" Darla nodded, "Trust me, I've seen and experienced enough pain for three lifetimes already!"

Darla put her hand on the skin of the girl's' arm, "Don't worry about that, Master doesn't believe in mixing pain with playtime," she grinned, "Except for Willow, who really gets off on it, but she's the exception."

Lavender looked at her in surprise, "Just how many women does your Master have?"

She chuckled, "Quite a few, and he keeps us all satisfied very nicely. Of course, when he's busy, we also can keep each other satisfied - and he does enjoy watching that."

Lavender laughed, "What guy doesn't? My best friend and her sister and I once put on a show for Harry Potter - you've heard of him, haven't you? I thought so. Well, right before we all graduated, we got him alone and invited him up to our dorm room, and he just about pounded all three of us into oblivion that night! Too bad we haven't been able to arrange a repeat performance, I wouldn't have minded some more of that, he was an absolute animal!" She shrugged, "Oh well, he's got three wives now, and I know that Cho and Luna both enjoy playing with other girls. Plus Fleur is a veela, so she's up for anything, therefore I doubt he's missing out on bedroom-related fun."

Darla looked interested, "Really, a veela? I didn't think they left their enclaves, that's interesting." She smirked, "If even half the legends about them are true, I'm surprised your friend Harry has time do anything but her, I've heard that they're insatiable!"

"From what I can tell, they are; but, are you aware that the more powerful the witch or wizard is, the greater their stamina and libido? I actually watched the two of them together one time, and, the next morning Fleur was barely conscious, Harry had her so satisfied."

"And how did you manage to see that? From what I've been able to pick up over the years, I would have thought that Harry Potter would have valued his privacy, and letting his wife be seen after she's been screwed senseless isn't usually something that just anybody can see."

Lavender snickered, "Normally, yes, but, it seems that Fleur is more than a bit of an exhibitionist, and wanted all of Harry's prior lovers to see just how good she was. So, there was me, Parvati, her sister Padma, Luna, Cho, Narcissa Malfoy and her niece Tonks, and the Greengrass sisters all sitting around the living room. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, so we all sat back and watched the show!"

"Ten women, by the time he was 18? Good grief! And all of them thought highly enough of him to come back for more? Harry Potter must be exceptional indeed. I'm curious about something, though; I remember reading about how Harry always had his best friends, Hermione and Ron with him. I would have thought that Hermione would have been one of his lovers, considering how close they were?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? We all expected the two of them to get together at some point; but, it didn't happen. She ended up marrying Neville Longbottom, and they are, from what I've heard, very happy together. Just between us, I think that Hermione and Harry are just too strong willed to be anything but best friends, while, with Neville, she can be the one in control of the marriage. Plus, I heard Hermione say more than once that she just couldn't handle the idea of sharing her husband with another woman, and Harry knew that he would need multiple wives from the time he was 14 or so."

"And what of the other friend, Ron… Weasel? Or whatever his name is. How did he handle knowing that his best friend was able to satisfy so many women?"

Lavender grinned, "Didn't have the slightest problem with it, actually. He ended up with a girl a couple of years younger than him, named Romilda, and he claims she's an even better cook than his mum. So dear old Won-won couldn't care less about how many girls Harry is with, he's already found the perfect girl for him!"

"Well, it sounds like all of them are happy, which is good. From what I've read, they all went through a hellacious ordeal, and they deserve something good in their lives. Now, how about Lavender - does she deserve something good happening to her?"

"Deserve? Maybe, maybe not. But I do know that thinking about that night with Harry, and seeing what he did to Fleur has got me randier than a room full of kneazles in heat, so I am definitely interested in playing with you and your Master tonight!"

Darla smiled widely, "Excellent, I'm sure you will enjoy yourself, and I already know that we will enjoy you." The smile dimmed, "I do need to make sure of something first, though - have you ever taken a man up the ass? Because Master takes all of us that way, and I'm sure he won't even try to resist yours. Quite frankly, it's amazing, even better than your tits, and I'm having a hard time resisting the urge to play with them!"

Lavender licked her suddenly dry lips; this wasn't just flirting anymore, this was for real. Clearing her throat, she said, "The truth is Harry took me that way the night we were together, and he really made me like it. Haven't done it since then, though. I've never found another guy I liked well enough. And you've got nothing to worry about with your body, I'm really looking forward to getting you naked and squirming under my tongue!"

Whatever Darla was going to say was interrupted by an amused woman's voice. "Damn it, girls, would you dial it back a bit? It looked like you were about to tear each other's clothes off, and live sex shows are illegal in Clark County!"

They turned in surprise to see an attractive brunette, dressed in a short skirt and a shirt tied off under her braless breasts, wearing a tag that read 'Natalie – Manager' on it, looking at the two of them with a grin. "That's better! I have nothing against watching two hot girls going at it, but I'd really hate to throw you out for breaking the law, especially when I can imagine how much money the two of you will bring in when you get up on stage!"

Turning to Darla, she added, "It looks like you and your Master have your playmates for the night picked out, which is hardly surprising. But, if you come back through, keep me in mind? I enjoy playing the submissive, and one of my favorite things is feeling a hard cock in my ass while my tongue is buried deep in some sweet girl's pussy!"

Darla laughed, honestly amused, "Oh, I like this place! I will certainly pass your request on to my Master, and I'm sure he will be interested in coming back one day. We have business in the city that brings us through town on a regular basis, so don't be surprised to see us."

She grinned to herself, thinking about the first dancer that she and Master had seduced; of course, it was easy, since sweet Jill had already done the preparatory work, but Sunday made an excellent Childe, and was quite happy helping Jill run the Skin Gentlemen's Club back in Los Angeles. It did make it difficult for Jill to end up sharing their bed as often as the three of them would like, but Amy's portals did make commuting much easier than before.

Looking over at the bar, she saw her Master was reeling the bartender in quite successfully; although she was curious what it was that Xander saw in her. She was nice looking, granted, and had fairly large breasts - but she was dressed like a flower child from the Sixties, and that look had never appealed to her, even when she had worn it. Darla hid her smile when she noticed that the girl kept looking over at her with interest, 'Ah, she's attracted to me, that's the hook he's using. This should be fun!'

Xander grinned as Tara kept glancing over at Darla and the girl she was chatting with, she literally seemed to be unable to take her eyes off of his Alpha. Not that he minded; even with all the beauties in his harem, including the two Slayers, Darla would always be special in his eyes.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Xander said softly, startling Tara; who jerked slightly before blushing. "No need to be embarrassed, I enjoy watching her as well - especially when she's walking around naked, except for her collar."

Tara's eyes went smoky for a second, obviously picturing the beautiful blonde naked with a collar around her throat - before she swallowed, and said thickly, "I'm sorry - did you say naked, and collar?"

"Of course, I'd have thought you figured it out. Darla is my Alpha slave, has been for years; but she's still my slave, and I prefer her to be naked most of the time, unless we have guests who wouldn't understand our true relationship. I told you that our home is in Sunnydale, but didn't mention that we are extremely prominent in certain circles, so we have to do a lot of entertaining, and they are so stuffy they would never be able to understand the truth of things."

Tara blushed hotly, the images running through her mind making her panties wet and her nipples almost painfully hard. Getting control of herself, she pushed herself away from the bar and glared at him. "What sort of game are you playing here, Mister? I'm just trying to earn a living, and I don't appreciate you teasing me like this! Did one of the dancers put you up to it?"

Xander shook his head, "No, nobody put me up to anything. I will however admit to teasing you a little, to get you warmed up; because Darla and I enjoy a lot of variety in our relationship, and I was going to ask you to join us for the night, no strings attached. But if that doesn't suit you right now, you would be welcome to look us up when you got to Sunnydale."

She looked at him skeptically, "Really? Why me? Your alpha seems to have picked up somebody for the night, and she's a lot prettier than I am - and her body is a lot nicer."

"Yes, it does look like Darla has chosen _her_ playmate for the night. And while she will certainly share, I want you for _my_ playmate. I already told you that I look for certain things when choosing someone - although you are certainly attractive, and your body is fantastic! It's just your shyness that prevents you from showing it off to its best effect."

The bartender looked at him, gobsmacked at the way he seemed to read her, but she almost passed out when Xander continued, looking directly at her. "But, Tara, the most important reason I chose you for tonight? It's I can see the deep desire to serve in you, the crying need for a firm hand to push you past your self-imposed boundaries and show you what life can truly be! Whether you just join us for the night, or come with us to Sunnydale and I start teaching you things you've never even dreamed of, it's up to you. But you _do_ want me to give you that sort of chance, don't you?"

Tara closed her eyes, and gripped the edge of the bar as her body reacted to this man in front of her. It was like he could read her very soul and offered her everything she wanted, but, was she strong enough to take the offer?

YES! Yes, she was! She'd survived Mama's death, she'd survived knowing she was going to turn into a demon in less than a year, she'd survived her father and her asshole brother Donny, so she was strong enough to take this!

Opening her eyes again, she looked directly at him, and said, "Yes, I do want what you are offering me. So I'll join you for the night after my shift is over, and we can talk about me joining you in the morning."

'And, if you really are what I _think_ you are, you might be strong enough to help me control the demon inside me.' She didn't say that, but would talk to him later if he suspicions were confirmed.

"Very good! You won't regret your decision, I can promise you that much. Now, to demonstrate your commitment, I want you to go to the ladies room, remove your panties, and shove them in your mouth. Once you've done that, come back here and I'll take them from you and hold on to them for the rest of the evening. Will you do that for me?"

Tara didn't even hesitate; she just gestured to the other bartender that she was taking a break, and headed toward the ladies room. Looking over at Darla - who, along with the other girl, was watching with interest - Xander gave her a quick signal and Darla headed toward the bathroom as well. The other girl was looking at him speculatively, but then she locked eyes with him, and winked, before turning back to watch the crowds.

The bathroom door had just closed behind Tara and she was heading for the open stall when she paused, a wicked grin on her face, and stopped in the center of the room. Pulling up her dress so that it was over her hips, she had just hooked her fingers in the elastic when the door opened behind her. Looking over sharply, she stared as Master's alpha stood there, leaning against the door, watching her with a smile on her face.

"Don't stop on my account, Tara; Master signaled me to follow you, he wanted me to get a taste of your sweetness, knowing that you would be feeling my tongue deep inside you tonight!" The blonde gestured, "Please, continue what you were doing."

Turning carefully to face the other woman, not really surprised that she was the only one who appeared in the bathroom mirror. 'Of course, she's like her Master; it makes sense.'

Not showing her thoughts, Tara smiled and pulled her panties away from her soaking pussy, sliding them down her legs until she lifted one leg, and then the other to remove them completely. Standing there, bare from the waist down, her legs spread, she looked at Darla, to see what the woman would do.

She didn't disappoint; Darla prowled toward her, like a cat after a bird, but Tara refused to be intimidated, although she was getting even more aroused at the grace the woman moved with. Standing in front of her, Darla's hand went between her legs, and Tara gasped as she felt two fingers penetrate her, pumping slowly and gathering her juices.

Darla looked at her and semi-growled, "I think we should both taste you at the same time. Your Master told you to put your panties in your mouth, and, when you do that, I'll have my first taste as well. Don't worry, though, I'm sure that Lavender will enjoy getting a taste of you as well. Now, fold up your panties until the crotch is facing out, and put it on your tongue. Let your juices fill your mouth; imagine how the other juices you will drink tonight will taste, and know that your Master will be very pleased with how obedient you are!"

Tara didn't think it would be possible for her to get any more turned on; but the way the Alpha was touching her, the knowing words, it had pushed her even closer to the edge. With trembling hands, she folded up her panties, an idle wish she had known this was going to happen so she could have worn something sexier crossed her mind. But it vanished in an instant, and, when they were folded properly, she opened her mouth and lifted the cloth. Looking directly at Darla, she put the soaked fabric on her tongue, and Darla removed her fingers, making her whine around the cloth. But then she raised the fingers to her mouth, and Tara could see the wetness gleaming as she started licking them, before sliding both fingers between her ruby red lips.

Tara simply stood there, watching as the other woman sucked on her fingers, moans of pleasure coming from her throat - and she could feel the last of her self-control starting to snap. She wanted so much to drop to her knees and push the woman's dress up, so she could get her tongue in her. But she held on; her new Master hadn't told her to pleasure his Alpha, and she didn't want to disobey him.

Alpha seemed to read her mind, and she pulled her fingers from her mouth and smiled, "Good girl! I could tell you wanted to taste me, but you held back. Master will be pleased, and so am I, so here is your reward."

Moving closer again, the Alpha slid three fingers inside her - and, with her thumb, brushed over her clit, pressing down. That was all it took, and the pleasure finally overwhelmed Tara's mind, sending stars behind her eyes as she felt like she had left her body and was floating on an ocean of ecstasy!

When she finally came back to herself, she was leaning against Darla, her body shuddering and moans of pleasure forcing themselves out around the cloth in her mouth.

"Feeling better, pet?"

Tara nodded, shakily, and the other woman stepped back. Grinning wickedly, the Alpha said, "Just so you know, I'm going to save these juices and feed them to Lavender, so she can get a taste of what she'll be having later tonight!"

Tara smiled weakly, still recovering from her orgasm, when the other woman left the room. Pulling her dress back down, she washed her face and hands will cool water, trying to calm down even further, before heading back to the bar.

'There's something really strange going on here,' Lavender thought. 'I've seen a bunch of wanna-be Masters trying to pick up Tara, and she always saw right through them and sent them packing with their tails between their legs. But this guy lets loose with his aura, and she's practically kneeling at his feet? He's not human, he can't be! And Darla? She's got a gorgeous tan, but her hand was cold on my arm when she touched me, and she feels strange to my magic. What the hell are they - part-human creatures of some sort? And why do I want to fuck them, anyway?'

She didn't come up with any answers, but decided to talk to Tara before either of them went anywhere with Darla and her Master. Lavender pushed the questions down for the time being; she still needed to prepare herself for the contest, and she really wanted to win again.

Lavender was watching as Darla came out of the ladies room, one hand cupped under the other. Darla was looking towards her, and when she saw her, Darla gestured for her. When Lavender got there, Darla moved back into the shadows and raised her hand. Lavender was about to ask just what was going on, when she suddenly found herself with a mouth full of fingers!

Surprised, it barely registered at first that she was tasting a woman's juices on her tongue; but when it did, she didn't think that they were Darla's, the woman wasn't nearly that aroused. So, by process of elimination, they had to be Tara's.

Lavender briefly thought about objecting, but it was Tara, and she and the other witch had been dancing around each other ever since they'd met. And she would feel better about being with Darla and her Master with another witch by her side, so she just mentally shrugged and sucked on the fingers. After all, it wasn't the first girl she had tasted, and it probably wouldn't be the last either.

When she had gotten all the juices, Lavender turned to look back at the bathroom door in time to see Tara come out, her mouth closed but her cheeks suspiciously swollen (if you knew to look for it). Remembering what she had heard about relationships like that, she leaned closer to Darla and said, "Does Tara have her knickers stuffed in her mouth?"

Darla just grinned and nodded, and Lavender whistled softly. "Kinky!" she breathed, "I guess you really weren't kidding about that Master/slave stuff were you?"

Darla's grin faded for just an instant, before it came back. "No, I wasn't. He is my Master, and there are times I need to be reminded of that."

Lavender caught the change in expression, and put her arm around Darla, concern in her eyes. Even suspecting that there was something off about the woman, she still wanted to help her if she needed it.

"Is he hurting you, Darla? Do you need any help? You know what I can do, and I do have my wand with me. I can help you get away from him if you want that, just say the word."

Darla looked at her in disbelief, but then she smiled and shook her head, "Thank you, but it's nothing like that. I've been with him for over three years now, and he's never caused me pain. What I was referring to is, Master knows that I still, because of how I was raised, have a good bit of body modesty, and he is working to break me of it. Earlier, I forgot my place and mouthed off to him, and, as punishment, he ordered me to purchase a dance costume and sign up for the contest. I'm to do my best to win the contest, and, while I'm totally nude, I'm to go around and offer every customer here, man or woman a lap dance, where they can ogle my naked body and I have to let them. I'm not really looking forward to it, but it is my punishment, so I'm not supposed to enjoy it." She shrugged, "So, no, I don't need any help, but thank you so much for being concerned and asking."

Lavender nodded, accepting what Darla had just said - and, to be honest, more than a little relieved. She did have her wand, and several lessons from Harry... but there was still something about Darla's Master, and she really needed to find out his name (she wasn't going to call him that all night), that intimidated her. She didn't want to think about what he could do to her if she really made him angry.

"Darla, just had a thought. Just what is your Master's name? I've been mentally labelling him as 'Darla's Master', and I'm not going to be calling him that, especially if my ankles are over his shoulders and he's pounding into my fanny!"

Darla laughed, "Yes, I can see where that would seem a little strange to you, but I bet Tara won't have a problem with it at all. Anyway, his given name is Alexander; but he goes by Xander, and has for most of his life."

Lavender nodded, "Alexander, Xander, yeah, I can see that. Thanks for telling me; I do like to know the names of the people I'm shagging, after all." She finished with a grin.

Darla grinned back at her, and then they looked over to where Xander was sitting, and saw Tara standing in front of him. Lavender watched as he raised his hand, and slid a finger into her mouth. She saw Tara's mouth open, and he pulled an drenched set of panties from between her jaws, before balling it up and sliding it in his jacket pocket and saying something to Tara. She couldn't make out what it was; but Tara smiled wider than she'd ever seen before, and hurried back behind the bar and started to serve her customers with a spring in her step.

Just then, Natalie came up to them to tell them to get ready, the contest was starting in 30 minutes; so they picked up their bags and headed toward the dressing room.

Xander sat back and watched the dancers, now that Tara was well and truly his; he wanted to let her go about her business and adjust to the idea. She may be giving herself to him, but she still had her job to do, and he would be willing to bet her tips for the evening were better than they usually were, since she would be a lot more relaxed now that she'd made the right decision.

Oh, he wasn't going to ask her about her finances; her tips were the money she earned, and he had more than enough of his own. Of course, if things turned out as expected he'd be paying for her schooling, just like he did for all of his pets. Willow had set up enough money making schemes using her computers, both legal and not so legal, that she would never have to worry about supporting herself through college.

Of course, the way she had transferred so much of Richard Wilkins' assets to their control was a thing of beauty, and it was all done perfectly legally, right under the noses of the IRS. Wilkins would have tried to object, he was sure, if it weren't for the tragic fire at City Hall that had claimed him and his Deputy Mayor late one night. Xander found it amusing, in a dark way, that Wilkin's patron demon was the same one that Cordelia and Harmony's fathers had sold their souls to. He wondered if Wilkins appreciated the company in the afterlife?

Probably not.

He took another sip of beer, clapping politely as the dancer finished her set. She was fairly attractive, but the tattoos and the obvious implants marked her down in his opinion. Xander was willing to admit to himself that he liked his women au naturel, in every sense of the word...

Just then, the manager's voice came over the speakers, announcing the beginning of tonight's amatuer dance contest. She called out the first girl's name, and a slender redhead came out, dressed in a policewoman's uniform. He watched with interest as she danced, and she wasn't bad; but he had gotten spoiled watching all the girls that Jill and Sunday had trained at the club in LA. Those girls were in high demand from clubs up and down the state, but Jill paid them well enough that it really took something special to make them want to leave. And even if they did leave, they always came back afterwards, without fail.

The redhead finished her set and grabbed the light robe all the dancers wore to make her rounds. He pulled a twenty from his wallet and waited for her; just because she wasn't up to his standard didn't mean she didn't earn her money. Politely turning down a lap dance, he slipped the tip in her garter and turned back to the stage.

The next dancer was another girl he wasn't interested in, even if this time it was a statuesque black girl, with decent-sized breasts and a firm ass. Still, she had potential; she seemed to really be in tune with the music and her movements flowed. Xander made a mental note to have Jill or Sunday stop by next weekend, to see if she was still dancing, and see what they thought. His applause for her was more enthusiastic, and he slipped a fifty from the hidden pocket of his wallet.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw the size of the tip, but then she looked at him suspiciously. "Thanks, mister, that's very generous; but I hope you aren't expecting anything more for your money? I'm a dancer, not a hooker!"

He grinned at her, "Not what you're thinking, no. One of the other girls who's competing tonight is with me, and we've already made our plans for the evening. I do have a question for you, though; are you planning to compete next Saturday as well?"

"Probably, my dancing is getting better and the tips are nice. Why?"

Xander shrugged. "Because one of my girls is the manager of Skin, over in Los Angeles, and I was going to suggest she drive up here and see you. I think you might have what it takes to dance there."

The black dancer gave him another look, and smiled, "Well, damn! I've heard good things about that club, but I've heard it's really hard to get into. If this pans out, I'll be sure to express my appreciation to both you and your lady. I'm assuming Darla is your lady? She's the only new girl here tonight, and I haven't seen you before. I'm guessing that your plans involve the limey girl, Lavender?" He gave her a look, but nodded, "Not surprised; I thought that the two of them were going to go at it right there in front of everybody, the heat they were generating."

He didn't say anything, but grinning slightly, the dancer went on: "Right, you aren't saying. But, tell your manager my name is Ashley, and I come in for the contests on Wednesday and Saturday nights if she wants to stop by."

With a last smile, she turned away, wiggling her ass at him as she left.

The next two dancers didn't exactly impress him; both of them were unenthusiastic about what they were doing, and not doing a very good job hiding it, so he didn't tip them as well. Finally, Lavender hit the stage, and immediately Xander sat up straighter. He already knew that he liked her looks and attitude, now it was time to find out if she could dance!

He grinned lightly as he recognized the song that she was dancing to, and, while he would never be a big Madonna fan, the woman did put out some good dance music. And, even better, it wasn't a song that any of the other dancers had used, so he gave her points for that too. Lavender was also wearing a costume that was different from any of the others, it was a schoolgirl uniform, with skirt, blouse and blazer. Of course, it looked a bit small for her, so it called attention to her curves. Taking a closer look at the outfit, Xander's grin widened as he saw the crest of the lion on her blazer, and the scarlet and gold trim on her tie. He was aware, through Darla and Amy, of what the uniform represented; and was impressed that she would wear it in public. Somebody who knew what it meant might see, and that could cause... complications.

The blazer was the first item of clothing to go, leaving her in her skirt, blouse and tie, and the blouse was obviously straining against her breasts, which were moving freely for all to see. Turning her back to the audience, Lavender reached down and unhooked her skirt, sliding it over her hips as she moved to the beat of the drums. Xander would be the first to admit to being an ass man, so he watched with interest as she shimmied her way out of the skirt, showing that she was wearing a thong, exposing her well-toned ass. Only knowing that his cock was going to be buried between her cheeks before sunrise kept him from shifting in his seat.

Lavender continued dancing, working the stage as she teased the buttons on her blouse. He could practically feel the arousal coming off the men, and more than a few of the women, in the audience. At that moment Xander knew that, as hard as she would try, Darla wasn't going to be able to compete at that level. He didn't mind, of course; he had just told her to try her best to win, and he knew that she would.

Just as the music started building to a crescendo, Lavender jumped on the pole and wrapped her legs around it. Leaning back, she popped all the buttons on her blouse, letting her breasts bounce free. She slid down the pole until she could put her hands on the stage, and, using a move he had seen Jill use that first weekend, did a handstand until she brought her feet back to the floor and stood up. The music was still pounding, so she continued her dance, letting everyone get a good look at her firm and natural breasts moving with the music. The British blonde got a burst of applause when she lowered her head and licked each of her nipples, before looking up with a smile.

The music started slowing down slightly and Lavender reached down to the thong, and pulled the front down, just for a second, continuing her tease, before she moved her hands to the side and pulled it completely off of her body. She stood there, her legs spread and her shaven pussy open to everyone's eyes, with her arms above her head, until she leaned backwards and went into another handstand. The music ended and the lights went out on her standing on her hands with her legs spread. The applause was tremendous, and even his hands were a little sore from clapping, and his skin was far tougher than most.

It took her longer than the other dancers to make her way around to him, because several others wanted lap dances, and her garter belt reflected it. Xander watched Darla dance as Lavender made her way around the room, and he was right; she was doing her best to hide her nervousness, but the audience could tell, and, even though she used several of Jill's moves as she stripped out of her costume, they obviously didn't feel natural to her. He still applauded enthusiastically, because she had done what he told her, and that pleased him, but the rest of the applause from the audience wasn't as enthusiastic.

He watched as Darla made her way off the stage, making her rounds, and was glad to see that several of the customers apparently empathized with her nerves, and accepted a lap dance from her. By that time, Lavender was in front of him, and Xander gladly paid for a dance; sliding another fifty into her garter, and saying, "Congratulations. I'd say you won tonight's contest, based on the reaction."

She actually looked a little nervous, but tried to smile, "I think so too, but Darla did do her best; so you aren't going to punish her for not winning, are you?"

He looked at her curiously, before shaking his head. "She actually told you that? I'm surprised, she must really like you. But no, the dancing and offering the lap dances is her punishment. I only told her to try her best to win, and you're right, she did. But you and Ashley were both better dancers, and she couldn't compete with that. Her punishment is over, and I doubt I'll ever need to do this again. Darla's learned her lesson, I'm sure."

Lavender relaxed as he spoke, and when he finished, "That's basically what she told me, but I was still worried. I've heard of relationships like yours that can turn abusive pretty easily, and I was concerned for her."

"Well, you don't need to worry on her account; I'm sure that she is going to enjoy the rest of the evening as much as the rest of us. But, I believe I paid you for a lap dance, and time is wasting."

She grinned at him, and said, "Well, it's kind of hard to give you a lap dance when you're sitting on a bar stool, so come with me!" Taking his hand, Lavender tugged him off the stool and over to an open armchair. Sitting him down, she climbed onto the chair and put her knees on the padded arms. Putting her arms on either side of his head, she dangled her breasts in his face while her pussy hovered over the tent in his pants. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I can't let you touch me, or touch you during the dance, otherwise we'd get thrown out and management would call the cops. But I promise you that this is just a teaser for what you're going to get when we get to your hotel room."

As she started moving against him, her pussy barely an inch from his straining cock, and her tits even closer to his mouth, she quietly said, "I know you're going to want to shag my arse, and I'm actually looking forward to it - Darla got me so hot telling me about how you take her that way that I practically had to run to the ladies and get myself off. I didn't though, I want my first orgasm of the night to be brought on by somebody else; whether it's a cock, fingers or a tongue, I don't care. I just want to be shagged stupid tonight! Let tomorrow worry about tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, you will be. In fact, when you get dressed in your street clothes, leave your panties in your purse; you won't need them. But we are going to be stopping for dinner first, so I hope you worked up an appetite."

"Not a problem, luv, I've always got an appetite; especially after dancing like that. Are we all going to be riding in your car, or following you?"

"That depends, did you drive here tonight?"

"Yeah, I've got a rental, it's in the employee garage. I don't think Tara has a car, though; she usually takes the bus in."

"Then you'll both ride with us; we'll bring you back to get your car in the morning, and can see where Tara wants to go then."

Lavender looked up towards the bar, where Tara was watching them with a smile. The witch giggled, "Considering the way she's smiling as she looked over at you, I'd imagine you'll have another passenger on your way back to Sunnydale tomorrow. I just hope she calls and lets Natalie know, so she can call one of the other bartenders cover her shift. It won't be that bad, because I know Tara has the day off tomorrow and Monday, and that will give her a bit of time; but she does still need to know that Tara is leaving."

The music ended at that point, and Lavender slid off the chair, stopping to briefly talk to Tara before moving to the next customer when the music started again. Shaking his head as he adjusted himself as discreetly as he could, Xander moved back to the bar and picked up his beer. Seeing that Tara wasn't serving anyone at the moment, he gestured, and she hurried over. "I just wanted to know what time your shift ends tonight, because I'd imagine they're going to be announcing the winner of the contest fairly soon, and we probably won't want to hang out here much longer."

Tara glanced at the clock behind the bar, it was a few minutes to eleven. "My shift ends at eleven thirty. The overnight shift starts at midnight and I have to settle my drawer, so I should be able to leave by twelve, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is, Tara, you said it yourself; you're just trying to earn a living, and I wouldn't do anything to interfere with that. We'll wait until you're finished and ready to go, and the four of us can take my car and get something to eat before heading to the hotel for the night."

Darla had made her way to him by this point, and he was happy to see a lot of tips in her garter. "Well done, Darla, you've done everything I told you to, your punishment is over! Now, I do want a lap dance from you, but that can wait until we get back to the hotel. Check with the manager to find out how much those robes cost, and buy one for you and for Lavender." Hearing Tara clearing her throat, he turned to look at her, "Can you get one for me as well, Master? I think I'd like to dance for you, if you don't mind."

Xander smiled reassuringly at her, "That'd be wonderful, I'm looking forward to seeing it. But, should we see about getting you a full costume as well?"

She blushed and shook her head, "No sir, I've actually already got a costume; but I was too nervous to sign up for the contest. It's in my locker, I'll grab it before we leave."

"You are impressing me more and more, Tara, and I think you will please me a lot later this evening. As you said, we can talk about tomorrow in the morning."

Turning back to Darla, who was watching Tara with a smile, Xander said, "Make that three of the robes. If they are more than fifty dollars each, let me know and I'll cover the cost. You earned those tips honestly and I'm not going to touch them."

Darla nodded at him and continued on her circuit, giving another two lap dances and making another forty dollars. She knew that her Master wouldn't touch her tips, it hadn't even crossed her mind; but she understood that he was indirectly reassuring Tara, since she didn't truly know what she was committing herself to. She just worried that Tara and Lavender might react badly when they found out that the two of them were vampires, even though they were different from the usual breed found in the… what did those people call it? The wizarding world, or something like that.

Darla knew that they were going to tell them, at least Tara, since she deserved to know; and, she was surprised to find a growing affection for Lavender, and wanted to keep the girl with her for as long as possible.

She put the thoughts aside; her Master had always been able to handle the explanations with their other playmates, and very few of them needed to have their memories adjusted, so she would just trust that Xander knew what he was doing this time.

Going into the dressing room, she was happy to see that the other dancers had already changed and were back in the waiting area. Lavender was sitting, still completely nude, counting her tips, and Darla could see several fifties as well as piles of tens and twenty's on the bench in front of her. Even though she had no need for the money, the former whore still felt a competitive twinge that the girl had done so much better than her. She also had to admit she felt slightly jealous that Lavender was so comfortable in her skin, and enjoyed the dancing so much.

Sitting down on the bench by her locker, leaving plenty of space for her new playmate to finish counting, Darla quickly counted her tips and put them in her purse before putting it back in her locker and closing the lock. Heading to the shower, she rinsed off quickly, knowing that the hotel had a much better shower and room for all of them to play under the water. Thinking of the hotel, she remembered the hot tub in the suite, and was looking forward to Lavender's reaction to having her pussy eaten under water.

Lavender came bouncing into the shower area, a wide smile on her face, and she hurried over and kissed her quickly. "So, what's the plan for tonight? I know Xander mentioned getting something to eat, but what then?"

Darla grinned at the younger, so much younger, girl's enthusiasm, and said, "Well, after we get plenty of food in us, we'll head back to the hotel where my Master has his suite being prepared, and we can watch as Tara tries out her stripping prowess and then gives him a lap dance. I'm not sure if he'll take her completely then and there, or if he'll want us to give him a dance as well; but we can use the showers to really clean off before moving to the hot tub. Have you ever experienced a jacuzzi before? The sensations are amazing, especially the jets of water stimulating you _everywhere_! After that, well, I've got a trick of my own to show you; trust me, you haven't lived until you've had your pussy eaten underwater."

Darla smirked, "Of course, Master will have his own ideas, so that's all subject to change. But you can expect that we will all have sex with each other at some point; and Master will, to use your term, pound you through the mattress and leave you a thoroughly satisfied woman before finally falling asleep sometime around dawn."

She almost laughed seeing the glazed look in Lavender's eyes, but held back, not wanting to seem rude. Darla just waited until the girl calmed down, and watched as she rinsed off, especially the way the water flowed over her shaven mound. She had been with countless women over the years, especially since she had first encountered the human version of Xander Harris; but very few of them were completely clean shaven, and she enjoyed the feeling when she was licking them. She wondered if her Master had a preference, and would he like it if some of the other girls shaved themselves? Well, Jill, Amy and Janna anyway, they were still mortal and their hair still grew. Darla wasn't sure if her hair would grow back if she shaved it off.

Turning away, she went back and dressed in her street clothing before heading back to the waiting area. Spotting Natalie, she was able to quickly arrange to get three of the dancers robes. Although she was a bit surprised when, instead of making her pay for them, Natalie said that if she and her Master came back next weekend and let her join them, she'd call it even!

Darla said that she would ask her Master; she wasn't going to promise anything at this point, but she would certainly do her best to convince him. Natalie accepted that, but then leaned in and whispered, "You can tell him that I have my own handcuffs and strap-ons, so the two of you can make a sandwich out of me if you got the urge!"

Darla smirked, "Now, that... that could be interesting. It's always fun to be on the other side of an ass fucking! I'll certainly mention that to him before we leave, and let you know what he says, okay?"

"Deal!" Stepping back, Natalie addressed the other dancers, "Alright, the judges have made their decisions; so, if you will come back out to the stage, we will announce the winners."

The six women were soon up on stage, and, to her surprise, Darla actually won third place, with a $100 prize. She beamed as Master and Tara started the enthusiastic clapping for her. The black girl, Ashley, who she had seen talking to Master, took second prize and $250, and, to no-one's surprise, Lavender was again the first place winner, and she collected the $500.

As they were leaving the stage, Natalie called Lavender over to the side, and Darla waited while they briefly spoke. Lavender came back a couple of minutes later and threw her arm around Darla's shoulders, "It was pretty much what I expected; I've won the contest too many times, so I'm not allowed to compete again for at least six months. She really wanted me to work there as a regular dancer, practically offered to go down on me to make me change my mind. But I told her that I still had things I wanted to do and see here in the Colonies," Lavender finished with a grin and a wink. "Besides, I might want to try my luck at a club or two in California while I'm here. Maybe pick up some pointers."

Laughing, the two of them joined her Master where he was waiting at the bar. Tara was nowhere to be seen, and Master said, "Her shift is wrapping up, so she's closing out her cash drawer and will be with us soon."

Lavender nodded, "Well, I hope you don't mind; but I'm going to go chat with her, get a little gossip in before we leave?"

Darla glanced at her Master, and, when he nodded, she just shrugged and smiled, waving the girl off. Then she sat down to wait quietly, watching the last few dancers take the stage as the audience started moving out.

Turning to her Master, she grinned, "I was able to get fresh robes for all three of us from Natalie, the manager, but she didn't want any money for them. She wanted something far more interesting in payment." Darla could feel his interest, and she continued, "It seems that she is interested in playing with us; and told me that, if the two of us come back next Saturday and take her home with us, she'd call it even!"

"Oh? And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I couldn't make a commitment like that, but I would be sure to ask you about it. Then she told me that she really enjoyed playing the submissive, and one of her favorite things was to feel a hard cock sliding up her ass while she had her tongue in a sweet young thing's pussy."

Master laughed, "Well, she certainly knows what we like. I take it she was listening when you were playing with Lavender?"

"She was, and, Natalie also told me that she has her own handcuffs and strap-ons, so that we can make a sandwich out of her if we wanted to. I'll admit, I thought that sounded really interesting. I did enjoy it when we played with Jill and Jenny that way."

He smirked, "And I can understand why you enjoy it. You can tell her that I'm interested and, if our schedule permits it, we will be back here next week."

By the time she got back from telling a smiling Natalie the news, Tara and Lavender had come out from behind the bar and were standing next to each other, deep in conversation. Darla looked at them curiously, because she couldn't make out what they were saying; all she was hearing was a soft buzzing sound. Glancing at Master, she could tell that he wasn't hearing them speak either.

She looked closer and saw that Lavender had her wand out, and Tara looked to be muttering over a handful of herbs. She really didn't like what she was seeing, and really hoped that they weren't going to have to kill these two girls; it would make things complicated and, besides, Darla really had been looking forward to having sex with both of them.

Apparently they had finished their conversation, because Lavender looked up and gestured for the two of them to come closer, inside the area that was muffled.

When they got close enough, Lavender looked at her slightly apologetic, but firmly said, "Sorry about the magic, but we really need to know something before we go anywhere with either of you. Do you swear, on whatever you swear by, that you don't plan to turn either of us?"

Darla was shocked, and she could feel Master's surprise as well, but he was also intrigued. He spoke up, fortunately, because she had no idea of what to say.

"We don't actually swear by anything, we tend to only believe in ourselves. But, for whatever it's worth, I will promise you that the only plans we had for the evening involved lots and lots of sweaty sex and the two of you experiencing orgasms like you've never had in your entire lives."

Her Master paused for a second, looking directly at Tara before adding, "I will admit that I'm planning to try and convince Tara to join us on a permanent basis, so I can bring out your submissive nature. You wouldn't be the first, Tara, or the last girl that I've trained that way, and all of them are much happier now that they aren't hiding a part of themselves. And, I suspect that Darla is going to try and convince you, Lavender, to spend more time with us as well."

Darla shrugged. "I've never turned a witch, because I suspect that their magic wouldn't work after the change, since it's so closely tied to the life energy of the planet. Does that answer your questions?"

The two looked at each other, and Tara released the herbs from her hand and they fell to ashes on the floor, and the witches nodded.

Master looked at them, and the ashes, and chuckled, "A truth spell? So you could tell if I was lying to you? Nicely done, and I'm impressed; you're a lot more cautious and sensible than most people in Sunnydale." The girls looked pleased at his comments, although Tara did look a little nervous. Her Master picked up on that, and smiled softly at her, "Tara, pet, there's no need to be nervous; you took steps to protect yourself from a possible threat, and, make no mistake, if Darla or I intended to cause you any harm, we would certainly be considered a major threat. But I'm not unhappy about your actions, at all!"

Tara relaxed a little, and Lavender gave her quick smile and nudged her shoulder. Master continued, "I am curious, though, what gave us away? Is it something you noticed because of your magic, or did we slip up somehow?"

Lavender took the lead again, apparently Tara's shyness wasn't so easily overcome. "I think part of it was our magic, because I could feel your aura when you released it; and Tara could actually see it, and it doesn't look human. But earlier, Darla touched the skin on my arm, and, her hand wasn't as warm as it should be. You aren't cold, but you're not normal body temperature either. It really confused me, because both of you are fully tanned, and sunlight is supposed to be deadly for you. Then I remembered a friend of mine talking about the twelve gems of Amara, and I figured you must have gotten your hands on one or more of them."

Darla had to stop herself from looking over at her Master when Lavender mentioned the gems, but she could tell that he was shocked almost speechless. Fortunately, the other girls didn't know him that well, so they didn't notice, and Tara started talking quietly.

"Your aura was the first thing that I noticed, because, as Lavender said, I could actually see it. A non-magical person wouldn't be able to tell, but it does look different from a normal human's. Also, when Darla followed me into the bathroom, I got a look at the mirror, and I was the only one showing a reflection; which pretty much confirmed what the two of you are."

Master grimaced, "Damn. We both forgot the reflection amulets, didn't we?" Shrugging, he grinned, "Oh well, we really weren't planning on being around mortals long enough for it to be noticeable tonight, but I'm sure we'll remember in the future. Now, are you ready to go? Contrary to popular belief, we do eat food and enjoy it, and I'm sure that you two are hungry as well."

The three of them nodded, and, with a wave and a smile to Natalie, they quickly headed out the front door.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

SERIES TITLE: Darla's Childe

STORY TITLE: Gathering Witches

PART: 2 of 2

AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did.

SUMMARY: Vampire Xander and his Sire, Now Slave, Darla stop for the night outside Las Vegas for some fun.

FEEDBACK: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure

CATEGORY: Erotica

RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Darla/Tara McClay/Lavender Brown

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 13,552

SPOILERS: None for the Buffy Series, since Darla's Childe went AU prior to Welcome to the Hellmouth. However, it would be best if you read that series first, otherwise you would be very lost.

WARNINGS: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place several years into the future of the Darla's Childe Universe, but, I do intend to fill in the years between the original story and this one, but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it up.

AUTHOR'S THANKS: To my hard working Beta's Andrew (Pax Humana) and Theo (Starway Man) All remaining mistakes are mine.

Inspired, as many of my One-Shot's are, by the Fictionator

Male : Vampire Xander and Darla

BTVS-Verse Female : Tara McClay

Potter-Verse Female : Lavender Brown

Series Cross Over Female : Straight, Tit Fuck, Femme-slash, Anal, Mind Control

Setting : Strip Club

Sex : Ass to Mouth

Didn't quite get all of them in, but I hope you don't mind.

Chapter Two

Denny's, On the Las Vegas Strip

About an Hour after the previous chapter

Tara was more than a little surprised when her new Master pulled his car into the parking lot of the Denny's Restaurant. She would have expected him to head to one of the casino's for a late night buffet, but she wasn't going to complain. She liked Denny's, they were like a more upscale Waffle House from back home in Alabama. It was a little strange, knowing what he and Darla truly were, to see them happily digging into the eggs and bacon, just like she and Lavender were doing. Although Lavender did get a strange look when she ordered beans to go with her breakfast.

The conversation was fairly light, mainly asking the two of them about their trip cross country. She was warmed inside by the feeling of anger that was coming from both Master and Darla, when she spoke about leaving her father and brother as soon as she was able to. Master looked at her in understanding, and said, "We'll talk about this later, especially if you come with us. They are not going to get away with what they've done to you."

It didn't even bother Tara knowing that she had just heard their death warrants, and that lack of concern did worry her a bit. She shrugged it off, figuring it was just her demon nature expressing itself. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, , because Master looked at her and kindly said, "Pet, if you don't tell me the problem, how can we fix it? Are you having second thoughts about tonight? Is that it?"

Tara shook her head quickly, "No, Master, no, I'm not having any doubts about that at all. It's just that I'm wondering, well... I'm wondering if you can tell what type of demon a person is just by tasting their blood?"

He looked at her curiously, "I could, but why would you ask me that? It's a very unusual question, you have to admit."

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, she hadn't told anybody this before, and was worried how they would react. "I want to know what sort of demon I'll turn into, when I eventually turn 22 years old. All the women in my family change on their birthday, but none of them ever talk about it or say what type of demon they become."

Both Master and Darla were staring at her in disbelief, while Lavender was just staring, slack jawed. But then Master spoke, through gritted teeth, "Your father and brother told you that, didn't they?"

"Yes, and my Uncle Cyrus before he died. Mama tried to stop them from talking about it, but..." she couldn't continue, it was too painful.

Master looked at Darla and quietly said, "I want you to talk to Dru when we get back to Sunnydale. I want your most inventive ideas. It won't happen right away, but still... to borrow a line from Marcellus Wallace, we are going to go medieval on both of those bastards!"

Tara was surprised that the idea of her relatives suffering got her excited, and she started rubbing her thighs together and her breathing got heavier. She almost reached under the table to touch herself, but a look from Master stopped her.

"It's time for your first lesson, pet. You have given yourself to me, and that means I decide when you get to cum. Once you have completed your training, I am quite lenient with giving you permission, because I enjoy seeing the look on my ladies' faces. But that is after you are trained and have earned your permanent collar. If you choose not to go with us, and find another master to train you, then he or she will have their own rules. Do you understand?"

Speaking so he could hear her, Tara automatically responded, "Yes Master, Thank you for explaining, I understand." She was still surprised that something deep inside her was so comfortable with this new situation, she could feel that he wasn't angry with her - but wanted her to learn, and she liked it!

She felt the warmth of his pleasure wash over her, and she looked up, seeing both he and Darla were smiling at her. Then her new Master said, "I really do hope you decide to let me train you, I can tell that you'd be a pleasure to educate. Don't you, Alpha?"

"Absolutely, Master. She's learning even faster than Jill did when you started her training, not to mention Margaret and Mallory! About the only one who was faster was Willow, and she'd been fantasizing about you claiming her since she hit puberty!"

Master said, "True enough. But getting back to what you were told, pet? To put it bluntly, your family were lying to you, trying to control you. You don't just suddenly become a demon on some specified date. However, to ease your mind, I'll prove it you."

Turning to Lavender, he said, "Can you cast a spell to make everyone ignore what's going on at the table for the next several minutes? I don't think they would appreciate what we'll be doing."

Lavender nodded, and slipped her wand into her hand under the table. She murmured something that Tara couldn't quite make out, and a shimmering bubble appeared around them for an instant before it faded away.

Master nodded and picked up the steak knife, cleaning it with the napkin and then the wet-wipe that was in a holder on the table before handing it to her, handle first. "Prick the tip of your finger, not hard; just enough to draw blood."

Tara couldn't deny it; she was nervous about what he would find, even though she really hoped that he was right about them lying to her. Taking the knife, she pressed her finger against the point, and pulled back when the drops of red appeared on her skin.

Master gently took her hand and lifted it to his mouth, his tongue darting out and gathering the blood, before gesturing for Darla to do the same thing. When Darla had tasted her blood, and, surprisingly, licked the wound until it closed, Master looked at her, and Darla said, "All I got was a feeling of power. Her magic is amazing, dancing in her blood, she just needs to find a teacher to bring it out properly."

He nodded, "And not a whiff of anything demonic, is there? That's exactly what I got as well. It's like I told you, Tara; you were being lied to, to try and control you. I wouldn't be surprised if they told you at some point that the only way to keep the demon under control was for you to be given to a man who would keep it subdued." The disgust was clear on his face and Master shook his head, "It's a wonder you're still as healthy as you are, pet. Most other women who were raised like that would have never been able to escape on their own. It's like I said to Darla in a different situation, it amazes me that we're the ones considered monsters, when people do this to each other!"

Hearing his words, it was like several things had happened at once inside her. First, it felt like a huge weight had fallen off of her shoulders, and Tara felt a lot lighter. Second, she realized that she didn't need to wait until morning to tell Master that she wanted to start her training with him as soon as possible, there was a soul deep knowledge that no other Master could reach her the way that he already had, and, third, she felt something snap inside her, as a couple of memories, that she had brutally suppressed, of times when Donny or her father had her cornered, rose to the surface of her mind, and she knew that she wanted to help them suffer for what they did to her!

Looking up at Master, she said, "Master, I've reached a decision. I would love to join you so you can start my training, and, when the time comes, I would like to work with Darla for ways to make them suffer. I suddenly remembered some of the things that they did to me, and I have some ideas that will torture them nicely!"

He looked at her sharply, "Did they...?"

Tara shook her head, "They tried, but I got away. It was the first time I had used the flame spell, and, the two of them got burned in a very uncomfortable place! I took off right after that."

Darla and Lavender laughed while Master winced before looking at her approvingly.

"Good! Being submissive is one thing, a doormat is something else entirely. If anyone, except my Alpha, tells you to do something when it's not a matter of life or death, and you don't want to? You can tell them to 'go fuck themselves' in whatever way you care to phrase it."

Darla nodded, "They all know the rules, and won't pester you. However Amy and Janna will probably want to talk your ears off about magic, the two of them are witches too, but they are in different disciplines than what you seem to practice. They will want to learn as much as they can from you, at least when they aren't trying to get your thighs next to their ears! They are, like all the women in the family, nearly insatiable."

Master laughed in agreement, before he added, "It would be interesting to see if you can learn anything of each other's magic." Turning to Lavender, who had been sitting quietly and watching, "If you decide to visit us, we would love the opportunity to learn anything you can teach us."

Lavender nodded and he said, "I know it seems like I'm ignoring you, but I'm not. And I promise that you will have my undivided attention when we get to the hotel, but we are also bringing in a new family member and that does have to take priority."

The busty blonde smiled at them, "I'm not worried about it, I can tell this is important to Tara, and I'm really just here for the sex!" The rest of them burst out laughing, then she grew serious.

"Depending on how the rest of the night goes, I'm not against the idea of heading to California with the three of you. But, if I do, I'd want to sit down and talk to you about investing in a clothing design business. That's one of the reasons why I've been dancing, besides the fact that I enjoy it. It takes a lot of money to get a business like that started, especially all the bribes that are required in the Wizarding World. Sure, some of the sleazes will offer to take it out in trade, but I'm the one who chooses who I shag, not some slimy bureaucrat with no actual power!"

She shook her head, "Sorry about that, it still pisses me off the way those slime treated me, just because I'm not one of their precious pure-bloods! We didn't bleed and die just for those arses to protect the status quo." She smiled at them wryly, "Again, I'm sorry, I shouldn't take my frustration out on you."

Master nodded, "Understandable, but, have you ever considered opening your store here? It wouldn't be any problem to create the paperwork so you can stay here, and, while the bureaucrats are they same worldwide, we have a damned good lawyer in the family who can handle that for you."

Lavender blinked, hope in her eyes, but she said, "That would be great, but my two partners Parvati and Padma are over in England." With a grin, she said, "They're the twin sisters I told you about, Darla, the night that we 'thanked' Harry's brains out?"

Darla grinned, and Master looked intrigued, saying, "So? It shouldn't be difficult to bring them over as well, if they wanted to come. We have lots of room in the house."

Lavender's smile was almost blinding, and she was practically bouncing in her seat. "That would be amazing, I'll contact them tomorrow! They're both going to want to know about the offer, and, how you are in bed. I'm sure I'll be able to give them a glowing review, and they will be eager to get here. Have you ever had twin sisters in your bed, Xander?"

'Xander?' Tara thought in surprise, 'his name is Xander? I can't believe I never even asked his name? Oh girl, you've really got it bad!' She laughed to herself that she hadn't even thought to ask his name. Before the conversation between them got real, Tara really hadn't cared what his name was, but afterward, she realized that she didn't need his name; he was Master, and that was all that mattered!

Master looked at Lavender in amusement, shaking his head. "No, I can't say I've done that yet, I have had three different mother/daughter combinations in my bed, on multiple occasions, and Cordelia and her cousin Wendi, who could be her twin, but not twin sisters. The only girls of mine who have sisters are pre-teens, and far too young to be enjoying themselves in the bedroom." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you think that the twins would bring their mother along? That would make for an interesting evening."

Tara chuckled at the glazed look in Lavender's eyes, and the bit of drool that formed on her lips, before Lavender blinked and giggled.

The bubbly blonde smiled at Master and said, "It's possible that Sira would be willing to come along, her husband died a few years ago, and she wouldn't want the girls to be away from her. I don't know if she would be willing to join the fun and games, but it can't hurt to ask!"

Tara couldn't help the moan that came from her throat. Lavender had shown her a couple of pictures of the twin sisters, fully clothed of course, and they were both so gorgeous. Thinking about adding their mother to the mix, and watching them pleasure her Master, and maybe her? It was just so delightfully dirty and kinky, and she hoped that Master would make it happen!

Master heard her, of course, and he shot her a quick wink, before turning back to Lavender and saying, "Setting aside the happy sweaty fun times, I'm certainly willing to talk about investing. But I'd want you to talk to Aura as well; she's a member of the family, and she's the one who designed Darla's dress, as well as a lot of others. Also, if it gets to that point, Lilah is our lawyer, and she can help make sure that all the paperwork is correct. And, since we've finished the private part of the conversation, you can go ahead and drop the privacy spell."

Lavender gestured with her wand again, and Tara saw the bubble come into view for an instant before disappearing, and the noise level in the restaurant picked up again.

They finished eating in companionable silence, Tara thinking about what was going to happen, and laughing inside at how fast her life was changing.

The Hotel Armand,

Las Vegas

Approximately 1:30 am

Xander nodded in satisfaction as he looked around the suite. He had a suite reserved in his name in several different cities that his children controlled, in case he needed to visit them, and all of them were set up to his specifications. Of course, being that he controlled a large area of California and the Western United States did give him a bit of a reputation - enough that the management of the hotel wanted to keep him happy. Naturally, the fact that he also controlled the Hellmouth made them even more eager to oblige him.

Looking at the others, Xander was pleased that Darla had automatically stripped out of her dress and hung it neatly in the closet, walking around completely nude. She never had a problem being nude when it was just 'family', but when there were strangers around she was uncomfortable. It was annoying, but, it also made it easy to punish her without inflicting pain unnecessarily. She didn't enjoy pain, but could tolerate it, and it really didn't have much effect on her as a punishment.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn to look at his guests, and instantly, Xander smiled. Lavender had apparently seen what Darla was doing, and had stripped out of her own clothing, so she was just as naked as his Alpha. Glancing at Tara, she was looking questioningly at him, and his smile widened, approvingly.

Looking directly at her, he shook his head, still smiling. "Normally, I would have you stripping just like your Alpha and Lavender did. But, for tonight, I want my first look at your beauty to be when you dance for me."

Tara nodded, but he could easily tell that she was feeling a little uncertain, and so Xander mentally added another week to the torture her father and brother would endure before he let them die. It would take a lot of time to get her over her poor body image, but he would do it. He'd done it before for a couple of the girls he brought into the family, and Heidi and Rhonda had flourished once they were away from their asshole boyfriends. Tor and Kyle weren't happy about it, of course, but then nobody had seen either of them for a few years now.

Moving in front of Tara, Xander put his hands gently on her shoulders. "You don't need to be nervous, pet. I've already told you that I think you have a marvelous body, so I'm not going to be disappointed when I see you naked for the first time." He grinned suddenly and winked at her, "Unless you're hiding a penis under your skirt, but I think Darla would have mentioned that if you did." He mock glared at Darla, making Tara giggle, which was what he wanted.

Xander continued, looking her directly in the eyes, willing her to believe him. "I don't expect you to be able to dance like Lavender or the other girls we saw tonight. They all have experience you don't, and it's a lot harder than it looks. The fact that you are able to overcome your shyness and offer to dance for me means that I'm already pleased with you. Keep that in mind, and you'll be fine."

He could tell Tara was starting to relax, and he wanted to continue that, as well as reward her for the steps she'd already taken. So he looked over at Darla, who had been watching with understanding.

"Darla, take Tara into the bath and clean her up, then you can welcome her to the family properly. Once you've done that, Tara, I want you to do the same for your Alpha, including thanking her for your welcome." Darla smiled and Tara grinned eagerly, which turned into a large smile when he continued. "And, while you two are in the bathroom, neither of you need my permission to cum! That stops when you step back out of the bathroom though, so enjoy yourselves!"

Xander watched the two smiling women hurry to the bathroom, and the door shut behind them, before he turned to the waiting Lavender. Grinning, he said, "Now, I believe you promised me a 'special' lap dance?"

X

Lavender grinned back at Xander, "That's right, and now I don't have to worry about the club calling the cops on us if I touch you the way I wanted to do earlier! To start with, I want you stripped down to your pants - wait, this is America, I forgot. I mean, strip down to your underwear, and sit down on the edge of the bed. I've got to find some music to dance to."

She saw Xander start to remove his clothes, and turned toward the stereo cabinet against the far wall. She was worried that she would have to try and find a radio station that she would have to dance to, but was surprised when she opened the cabinet doors to find shelves of CD's.

She glanced back at Xander curiously, and licked her suddenly dry lips when she saw the good sized tent pole in his boxers. "Oh, Merlin," she breathed, "I'm gonna be so sore in the morning but I can already tell it's going to be worth it! Mama like!"

Xander had obviously heard what she had said and sketched a salute at her, "Daddy likes what he's seeing too! But, did you have a question, or just wanted a sneak peak?"

Lavender blushed at his hungry look, but managed to nod. "I do, actually. What's with the CD collection? I've stayed in a lot of hotels travelling across the country, and, while I didn't stay in the luxury suite, none of them had such a huge selection of CD's to choose from. In fact, they didn't have anything at all but a radio, if that!"

"That's not surprising, I doubt that many other rooms even in this hotel have a setup like this. The owners of the hotel chain put the stereo and CD selection in each of the suites I have in my name. I have suites in the Hotel Armand in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Phoenix, and here. Those are the cities that my Childre control, and I like to visit them periodically." She looked surprised, and he just nodded, "I'll explain later, it's not important at the moment."

Continuing, Xander said, "If you take a closer look at the discs, you'll see that other than a few of my personal favorite artists, most of the music is dance music. You can try to dance to my favorites, but I don't recommend it; Leonard Cohen and the Grateful Dead are not exactly known for keeping a dance beat."

He chuckled, "Jill actually tried to dance to one of my CD's, and she's the best dancer of all my ladies, but even she gave up in less than a minute. The reason why there is so much dance music included is because several of my ladies enjoy exotic dancing, even if only Jill and Sunday spend much time on stages, but they enjoy dancing for me and the others. Often I travel with Jill or one of the other dancers, and they'll put on a private show for me when we get to our room. The first couple of times, they had to use the radio, but I spoke to the management and they were happy to oblige me. Of course, they are balking at installing a dance pole in my suite, so I'm still working on that."

Lavender looked at him in surprise, "I know you're different, but it's crazy how different you are from any other vampire I've ever even heard about! Will you tell me how that happened?"

Xander looked at her seriously, "There is a very good reason why I, and Darla as well, are so different, and I'll tell you about it later. It's something that Tara needs to know as well, and she's busy right now."

Taking the hint, Lavender turned back to the case, and picked out a Donna Summer disc. Putting it in the tray, she moved it to the track she wanted, and hit pause. Moving to the bag that had the dancer's robes, Lavender bent over, giving Xander a good look at her ass, before standing up and pulling the robe on.

Holding the front closed with one hand, she started the music. As 'Love to Love You, Baby' came pumping out of the speakers, she started moving to the beat, her back still to Xander. Deciding to tease him a little, Lavender flipped up the back of the robe and, with well-practiced movements, jiggled her butt cheeks at him. She smiled at the almost feral growl she heard coming from the bed.

Turning back, Lavender slowly prowled toward Xander, letting the robe fall open, showing herself to him again. Moving to the bed, she put her hands on his shoulders and put her knees on either side of his legs. Lowering herself so that her pussy was rubbing against his cock straining against the underwear, she moaned at the contact. Swaying to the music, she rocked back and forth against him, drawing moans from Xander.

Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against the bare skin of his chest and whispered, "Do you feel how wet I am for you? My juices have been flowing ever since Darla pointed you out to me, and I can't wait until we get rid of those boxers and I can slide down on that spike of yours! I'm going to ride you until you flood my pussy with your hot cum, and then I'm going to get down on my knees and take that cock of yours in my mouth."

She felt his cock jump against her pussy, and the witch smiled, "Like that, do you? Well just wait, it gets better. I'm going to lick all of your cum and my pussy juices off your cock, and then I'm going to keep sucking you until you are hard again. I'm not going to make you cum with my mouth though, that will be later. What I'm going to do is climb onto the bed and lay on my belly, so I can reach back and hold my arse open for you to bugger me!"

She moved closer, licking against his jaw and breathing on his skin, before nipping on his earlobe, making Xander jump. With her mouth at his ear, Lavender continued, "I know you are an arse man, so I'm betting you will make me love taking you up my bum, won't you? Pushing your hard cock deep inside my filthy hole and making my squeal as you stretch me out? You'll only be the second man I've ever let take me there, and I'm really looking forward to it!"

She moved back slightly and let the robe slide from her body as the music was reaching its mid point. She looked him in the eyes and shuddered at the pure need she saw, as well as the tension in his face. "Don't worry, the song will be over soon and then, you can let yourself go. I know I'm teasing you, but I will do all those things for, and with you. And, when the time comes, I'll even lick Tara and Darla's arses for you, to get them nice and ready! After you shag their arses, that's when I'll take your cock and point it at my tits, letting you cum all over them, so Tara and Darla can lick me clean!"

Lavender watched the tension in his body increase, until she suddenly realized that it wasn't tension she was seeing, but actual pain! It only took an instant to understand the problem, based on what Professor Lupin had taught them about vampires, and she knew just what to do. Dropping her seductive tone, she softly asked, "Xander, are you trying to hold your inner self back? Trying to keep from changing in front of me?" A tense nod was her only answer, and she smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

"It's okay, you can let it out. I've seen a vampire's face before, and I won't run off on you!" She giggled, "I think it's exciting that I can get you so worked up with just my voice. Go ahead, let it out, I want to see you!"

Lavender watched in fascination as Xander's face changed in the blink of an eye. His eyes flashed from the normal brown to a bright yellow, and she could see the shape of his mouth change as his fangs grew. She knew she should be frightened, but she wasn't - he was so different from the other vampires she'd encountered, and, he was still Xander to her! Tilting her head slightly, she leaned forward and lightly kissed him again. Breaking the kiss, she smiled, "Feeling better?"

Xander nodded, and the smile turned naughty, "Good, because I wasn't finished telling you what I'm going to do." Lavender started to grind against his cock as the music reached its climax. "You see, after I use my tongue and fingers to get Tara's arse stretched out to take your cock for the first time, I'm going to pull Darla onto the bed and lower my pussy on to her mouth. While she's licking me, I'm going to be leaning forward and kissing Tara, as she moans into my mouth from submitting to you in such an intimate way."

Those were about the last intelligible words that came out of her mouth, as Xander suddenly _moved_ under her and she found herself flat on her back on the bed, looking up at Xander as he stared down at her intensely. Her calves were on his shoulders, and she could see that the boxers were long gone. His cock was rubbing against her pussy and she wriggled against him, wanting him inside her. Looking him in the eyes, she moved her legs slightly, opening herself up for him and nodded.

Lavender gasped as he shifted and she felt him opening her up. He was stretching her like she hadn't been before, even more than largest of Parvati's toys, and 'Vati was a real size queen! She clenched her muscles around him as best she could, enjoying the heat of him as he pumped into her, pulling back slightly and pushing in again.

The feeling of him taking her this way was almost overwhelming, and she heard herself screaming, "Oh Merlin, yes! That's the way! Fuck me, Xander, Shag my pussy! You're filling me up so good, and I want you to cum in my filthy cunt so Tara and Darla can lick all your seed out of me!"

She tightened her legs around him and lifted her hips so she could meet his thrusts. She tried to keep encouraging him, but the sensations of him filling her drove all words away, and she could only moan in ecstasy. The witch lost track of time as the two of them moved together, until he hit just the right spot inside her, and she knew no more.

Lavender had no idea how long she had been floating on a cloud of orgasmic bliss, but when she came back to herself, Xander was smiling down at her, and she grinned up at him, "There's not a single spot on my body that isn't happy right now," she said, but then she realized he was still inside her, "You didn't cum? Damn! I was right, I'm going to be so sore in the morning," she grinned, "but I'm ready if you are!"

"Oh, I'm ready, Lavender," he growled. "But this time we're going to do something different!"

Before she knew it, he had her rolled over on her belly and her knees under her, putting her arse in the air. "Lift yourself up, Lavender, I want to play with your tits while I'm fucking you!"

"Oh yeah!" she breathed, "I love doggie!"

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she spread her knees a little wider, giving Xander easier access to her pussy. She felt his weight on her as he leaned over and put his arms around her. She practically purred when his hands gently cupped her breasts and his thumbs brushed her happy nipples! "Oh, that's the way, Xander, that's how I like to be touched!" Lavennder was glad he was experienced enough to know how to touch her like that - the other guys she'd been with, including Harry, at first, had practically mauled her tits, and that wasn't what she liked at all!

She started moving against him and they soon got a good rhythm going, his cock filling her so nicely and his hands playing a symphony of pleasure on her tits. She could already feel another peak coming close, and she really wanted to feel him cumming inside her as it hit. She was breathing harder and she was clenching against him, trying to pull him even deeper and push him over the edge. Lifting her head, she turned as much as she could and gasped out, "Please Xander, cum inside me, I want to feel you bursting inside me as I cum!"

Xander grunted, "I'm... almost there!"

Lavender felt his hands gripping her waist, holding her still, so she slipped one of her hands between her legs and started rubbing herself, wanting to cum at close to the same time as he did. It didn't take long, as he sped up his thrusts and her thumb found her clit, to push her to the edge and over. The last thing that crossed her mind before the pleasure overtook her, was the feeling of how hot Xander's cum was inside her.

X

Xander looked down at the dazed witch, and slowly pulled his semi-hard cock out of her clenching pussy. He would have never thought that the girl would have such a vivid imagination, or such a filthy mouth, but he definitely approved of both of them.

Looking over toward the bathroom door, he could hear Tara's throaty moans of pleasure, and nodded. Darla would very rarely go down on the other slaves of her own volition, but she seemed to get a perverse thrill out of doing it when he told her to. Strangely, she didn't have a problem with having sex with Amy or Cordelia or even Harmony with no prompting, it was just the other collared women that she had to be directed to service. She took her role as his Alpha seriously, and would not show submission to the other slaves like that.

Xander figured that he had another half hour or so before Darla and Tara finished and joined them; which was good, because he intended to hold Lavender to the promises she made when she was trying to get him worked up. He wouldn't deny, even to himself, that the girl did get him far more excited than most of his playmates did the first time they were together. He suspected it was just because of her attitude and the joy she took in sex. He wondered if that was a trait exclusive to Lavender, or did other witches get the same enjoyment? He would have a chance to find out if they came to an agreement about bringing the twin sisters she'd mentioned over from England.

He had to admit that Lavender had surprised him in a non-sexual way as well, when she mentioned the Gems of Amara. Even though he had created them from his own blood and soul, he had completely forgotten their existence until Lavender had mentioned them! Could the Gems have something to do with why he was reborn in this form after so many thousands of years? He would have to put Willow and Dalton on it when he got back to Sunnydale.

But the research could wait, Lavender was starting to come back to herself, and he was looking forward to seeing just how good she was at using her mouth on him. He wasn't expecting her to be at Darla or Jill's level, not yet - but he had a suspicion that she would be enthusiastic, at the least.

Reaching down, he touched her on the shoulder and Lavender rolled over immediately. He smiled at the sated look on her face, and said, "I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that, do I?"

Lavender giggled, "Hell no! That was even better than the first one, and the first one was pretty damned amazing too!"

"Good. Now, are you ready to go again?" Xander asked. She looked down at him and her eyes widened slightly to see he was already half-way hard again. She licked her lips and nodded, sitting up on the bed.

"Lover, for what you were able to do to me, I don't think I'd ever not be ready for another go!" Sliding off the bed, Lavender knelt on the thick carpet and spread Xander's legs apart. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on the head of his cock, and it twitched in response.

"Well, hello to you too!" She giggled again, "I'm going to make sure you are nice and wet so you can go so somewhere a lot hotter and tighter than my pussy!"

He couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Lavender, not that I'm objecting; but, are you actually having a conversation with my dick?"

She snickered, "It only seems fair. It's where most guys keep their brains, after all!"

He snorted, "Well, I'll give you that. But, contrary to what the family believes, I actually don't use that particular head to do all my thinking, I'm perfectly capable of using my brain. It's just that... I was 16 years old when I was changed, so this body is stuck with a 16 year old's sex drive. Fortunately, as you are aware, I don't have a 16 year old's quick shot problem."

Lavender laughed, "Oh, you can say that again, luv! And I'm very happy about it, that's for sure!" She took him in hand and stroked him, "Don't have a problem with a quick reload, either. Almost makes me wish I'd let Sanguini have a go when he tried to seduce me."

Xander looked at her in surprise, "Sanguini? That asshole is still around? I would have thought that he would have been dusted years ago for crimes against literature! Even Spike wasn't that bad!"

Lavender shook her head, "Getting a bit distracted there, luv? You've got a naked girl with her mouth at your cock, and you want to talk literature? Can't be having that now!"

At least that's what Xander _thought_ she said, the last words were somewhat muffled as she lowered her head and took him in her mouth.

Kinda odd; it didn't matter how many times he'd had a girl or woman in this position; he still enjoyed the feelings of a warm and willing mouth on his tool. Of course, there were the occasional not so willing females, but that was a different sensation he very rarely had to do that anymore. Most of the female vampires who showed up in Sunnydale came specifically to join the clan, and they had no problem showing the Master of the Clan the respect he required. In fact, the last time he'd needed to do it, was with Drusilla... and she soon became quite willing, especially when she learned that he had ordered that Angel be dusted and Darla had staked him.

Of course, the fact that Dru liked it even rougher than any of his other lovers made it necessary to confine most of their sessions to the playroom in the Chase Mansion, none of the other furniture was quite strong enough to handle their fucking.

The feeling of Lavender's lips tightening around his dick brought him back to what she was doing, and he reached down, stroking her hair softly in appreciation. "Damn, girl! You are amazing!" Xander said, just loud enough to reach her ears. She hummed happily at the praise, and that sent even more enjoyable sensations through him.

Remembering how he enjoyed Lavender's dirty talk, Xander smirked and said, "You really love tasting your pussy juices mixed with my cum, don't you Lavender? I bet you're really looking forward to tasting Tara and Darla's pussies after I fill their bellies, aren't you? You're going to want to gather their juices on your fingers as you stretch their asses out for my cock, after you use your tongue to get their dirty holes nice and wet for me."

Lavender was squirming between his legs, obviously enjoying hearing what he was saying. Xander continued, "Look at you, getting so turned on by the idea of sticking your tongue in other girls pussies and asses! It probably would make you cum if I stuck my cock in your mouth and made you suck me clean after I ass fuck them, wouldn't it!"

He grinned as Lavender reached between her legs and started fingering herself. He almost stopped her, but remembered that she wasn't a sub and he didn't control her pleasure, so he let her go and enjoyed watching her.

"You like that idea, don't you, wanting to take my cock back in your mouth after it was buried in all three of your asses? Do your friends back in England know you are such a dirty girl? Maybe when they get here with their mother, I'll have all three of them lined up on their knees on my bed, and you can use your mouth and tongue to get all of them ready to take my cock in their asses! I'll even have Darla and Tara and all my other ladies standing around the room watching you, fingering themselves at how slutty you're acting, and wanting you to do the same to them after you lick their pussies!"

Lavender suddenly jerked her head back off of his cock, and he briefly wondered if he'd gone too far - until he saw the flush on her skin, and how feverishly her fingers were working inside her. She opened her mouth and a long, drawn out moan came out. Her eyes were smoky and her body was shuddering as a massive climax hit her.

He whistled softly in astonishment; this girl was just full of surprises, it was no wonder that Darla had been drawn to her so strongly. In a sense, it was too bad that they weren't going to turn her; Lavender would make an amazing vampire!

Xander watched as she dropped bonelessly to the floor, obviously lost in her own pleasure, and he waited with a smile for the next several minutes as she eventually came back to herself.

When her eyes eventually cleared, Lavender pulled herself to her feet. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything, just stumbled over to where she had left her clothing and fumbled around until she pulled out her wand. She braced herself against the wall with one hand while she reached behind her with her wand and pointing it at her rear, murmuring something in Latin that he didn't make out.

Dropping the wand, she turned back to him and leapt at him, he caught her easily, even in his surprise.

"Xander, if you don't get me on that bed and your cock in my arse in the next thirty seconds? You're going to find out just what a Wicked Witch really is! Even after you made me cum my brains out with your dirty mouth, I'm still randier than I've ever been in my life, even more than the night I was hit by a full dose of Veela allure! Don't bother to stretch me or use lube, that spell got me cleaned out and ready. I just want your cock in my arse _now_!"

Xander was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. By the time she had finished speaking, he already had her on the bed with a pillow holding her hips up. She reached back to hold herself open, and he put the head of his cock at her ring. He pushed forward slowly, not wanting to hurt her - but, to his surprise, he slipped in easily and soon was buried to the hilt in her tight hole.

"That's it, Xander! That's it, now, shag my slutty arse!" Lavender's voice was practically a growl as she moved under him.

Xander didn't bother responding; he just pulled back slightly and slammed forward, their skin slapping together and the noise echoing through the room. Lavender grunted as he filled her but moved back to meet him on every thrust.

"Oh, yeah! Just like that! I want you to pound my arse so hard I'll be sleeping on my stomach for a month!"

Xander smiled tightly as he sped up his thrusts, the heat and the tightness almost overwhelming him. He was briefly distracted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and the other two stepping out; but he didn't acknowledge them, he wanted to pull another screaming orgasm out of the girl under him.

"Be careful what you ask for, Lavender, because you just might get it!" He growled, as he reached around and started fingering her. He was experienced enough that he was able to keep a rhythm going where his fingers were buried in her as his cock was sliding back, making her feel like both holes were stuffed.

"Fuck!" she grunted, "That's fucking amazing! Too bad you don't have two cocks so you can fill both my holes at the same time!"

"Oh, Darla has plenty of toys at home to play with filthy little sluts like you, Lavender. So don't worry. If that's what you want, I'm sure that Darla would be happy to get one of her strap-ons and we can make you the meat in a vampire sandwich! Maybe Tara would like to be with us so you can use your nasty mouth on her pussy and make her cum too! Would you like that?"

That was all it took - his pounding her, and his fingers inside her, plus Lavender's own imagination as she pictured the scene had her screaming into the pillow as she came again. He pulled out of her ass and moved off the bed, idly wishing he'd been able to record this. It wouldn't have done any good, though, since he and Darla had forgotten their reflective amulets... but, with selective editing, it would have been a bestseller in the Vampire Market.

When Lavender opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Xander standing beside the bed, his cock hard and throbbing. Without a word, she rolled over and moved to him, sitting on the side of the bed. Opening her mouth, she took him inside, not even thinking about where he had just been - just knowing that he hadn't cum, and she wanted his cum in her mouth!

Xander didn't even bother with talking dirty to her, Lavender was already so drunk with lust that she probably wouldn't hear him anyway. He just enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on his cock, and the way she was fondling his balls with a free hand. He was already close to the edge and could feel the pressure building inside him.

He wanted to give her at least a little warning, and so grunted out Lavender's name just before he let go. Her eyes shot open, and she started swallowing as fast as she could. She impressed him by being able to swallow most of it, but a little bit of cum dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Xander thought it was one of the sexiest sights he'd seen in years.

Sliding out of her mouth, he heard the other two moving, and looked over to see Darla clapping enthusiastically as Tara wolf whistled before joining Darla in clapping. He tossed a salute to the two of them, as Lavender grinned and gathered up the last of his cum on her fingers and licked them clean.

Xander took another look at Darla and Tara, and Darla was naked, a satisfied smile on her face, and Tara was wearing a dress that looked like it belonged to Morticia Addams. It was form-fitting, and he could see where it was designed to be pulled off during the dance. He was surprised that her formerly dirty blonde hair was now completely black, and hanging over her shoulders.

Xander gave her an appreciative look and said, "Now, I'm really looking forward to your dance, pet." Looking at his Alpha, he said, "I'm going to take a quick shower, why don't you get our guests a drink while I do so. Lavender has a special treat for the two of you, but I want you to wait until I'm back before enjoying it."

Darla nodded and headed for the wet bar, as Xander headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

X

Darla moved to the wet bar in the suite, quickly pouring the two new girls some juice. Her Master always made it a point to ensure that the room was stocked with fruit juices and chocolate, whenever they were bringing mortal women here with them. He'd told her that the sugar in the juice and the chocolate were the best things for helping the girl or girls regain their energy quickly after a vigorous fuck. She had seen their effects on enough women that she had to agree he was right.

It still struck her as strange, even after the past few years she had been with her Master, just how much care he showed for his pets and slaves' comfort. He said that when he originally came into his power, he had to force himself to provide for his pets, and found that it ensured their loyalty far more than fear ever did.

Well, mostly. Some people just didn't understand the concept of loyalty, after all.

After handing the witches their drinks, Darla smiled and said, "I'm going to go talk to Master. I'm sure that Lavender wants to gossip, so I'll leave you to it."

She grinned, hearing Lavender's giggle as she slipped through the bathroom door. Her Master was standing in the shower, the water pouring over his body as he looked at her.

"Yes, Darla?" He said, looking at her curiously.

"I have some information about Tara that you may want to know, before claiming her."

Master raised an eyebrow at her, "And you had to come in here to tell me this? You couldn't have said something out there?"

Darla smirked, "Of course I could, but I also wanted to ask you something where they couldn't hear. How was Lavender?"

Master laughed, "Okay, that's understandable. It would be rude to discuss a girl's performance in front of her, even if the discussion is complimentary! Anyway, she's got a lot of potential. Lavender's almost at Jill's level with her mouth but she's got the filthiest mind I've seen outside of Janna! I'm really looking forward to seeing the two of them together. We could record their dirty talk and sell it to the phone sex lines, and make a mint!"

The blonde vampiress smiled fondly, "That will certainly be interesting. I thought I'd heard everything in my 300 plus years, but I'd never even considered a Colorado Log Roll!"

Growing serious, Darla continued, "But, getting back to Tara. Did you know that you will be the first man she's ever been with? She's technically a virgin, even though she's used toys in the past. She's eager to dance for you, and everything that comes after, but she's still nervous that her lack of experience will disappoint you."

Master shook his head in disgust. "Damn that family of hers! I'm really thinking that cutting their miniscule dicks off and feeding them to the Hyena boys in front of them is a really good start to their torture for what they did to her!"

Darla shook her head, "I agree it's a good start, but, wouldn't it be even more effective if the boys got to eat their snack fresh off the body? You know that the two of them would hate anything to do with another man touching them, and having the boys using their mouths on them would really hurt, and that's before Kyle and Tor show just how sharp their teeth are!" Her grin was almost feral, "And you've still got that blow torch to cauterize the wounds, so they don't bleed to death before you want them to."

Master's smile was not at all pleasant as he considered her idea and it got her juices flowing like it always did.

Darla knew that none of the others really understood why she got so turned on when he showed this side of himself, but… well, the truth was her Master reminded her of Angelus at his best, the one vampire who had truly changed her unlife. She would never compare the two of them aloud of course because, even though she had dusted the ensouled Angel, she still missed the days when it was just her Darling Boy and her. Granted, those regrets were few and far between these days but it still sent a pang through her.

Eternal life did come with some downsides, after all.

Darla quashed those thoughts and looked back to her Master and blinked in surprise as he had let his true face out and was smirking evilly. Darla had to physically stop herself from climbing into the shower with him and taking him in her mouth, worshiping him the way she knew he desired!

Master nodded, his face suddenly morphing back into its human mask. "Yes, I do like that idea, Darla. In fact, I believe that Jill, Margaret and Mallory might enjoy some practice using their strap-ons on the two men. None of them had happy marriages and it would be nice to give them an outlet for some of their aggression."

Stepping out of the shower, he waited while she toweled him off then continued, "As for Tara's nerves, I think the best way to deal with it is to get her so distracted she forgets about them. If you remember, I did the same thing with Cordelia and Harmony and their mothers the night we claimed them, by feeding each of them a little of my blood. This will get Tara so turned on that her body will react automatically and hopefully get her past the nervousness."

Darla grinned, remembering another girl who Master had fed blood to. "Sort of like a certain 'pain slut' who sometimes answers to the name Willow?"

"Exactly! I'll explain what I'm doing and feed Tara a little of my blood. By the time she's done licking my cum out of Lavender's pussy, she'll have completely forgotten about her nervousness."

Darla's grin widened in mock surprise, "Oh? Is that the special treat Lavender has for us? I'm sure I'll enjoy the flavor, just like I have with all the other girls. Although, I will admit that Kendra's virgin blood mixed with her juices and your cum added a little extra kick to the taste. And the fact that Lavender gets to enjoy two tongues in her is a treat for her as well?"

Master nodded with a slight grin on his face. "She's certainly earned it! Talent like that should be rewarded."

Without another word, he opened the door and stepped out, Darla just behind him. She stopped and watched as he approached Tara and spoke quietly to her.

Her Master was using one of his special talents and keeping his voice low enough that she couldn't hear what he said. When she had questioned him about it, he simply told her that it was a skill that came with being a true master of a clan - and when the time came for her to leave and create a clan of her own, she would develop the skill as well. Darla wasn't sure what she thought about that. She liked the idea of having a clan of her own, of course, but didn't want to leave her Master's side.

Just like she hadn't wanted to leave her Sire's side when she'd been turned in 1609 in Virginia, all those centuries ago. These things took time, after all.

Luckily, her Master was aware of her feelings and had not pushed her to take a city of her own; even after Cordelia had taken San Francisco and Fred was firmly in control in Las Vegas.

She watched Tara's face with interest, wondering what it was about the girl that had intrigued her Master so? She was attractive enough, and Darla certainly couldn't complain about her skill with her tongue, but there wasn't anything specific she could put a finger on that would cause him to take such an interest. She shrugged mentally. If it was that important, her Master would tell her about it. Although, he'd admitted that in the past there were times even he didn't know exactly why he'd decided to undertake a particular action.

'It's probably something to do with another damned prophecy!' Darla thought, with more than a little annoyance.

Master must have succeeded in calming Tara's nerves, because now the witch was smiling up at him. She watched her Master show his true face for a second and Darla smelled the sudden increase in Tara's arousal before he leaned in and kissed the girl. 'That's good to know. Both of them are turned on by seeing our true faces. 'It will help them fit in with the family,' she thought.

'Oh, now that _is_ interesting! Either the blood is working faster than usual or something else is affecting the witch. Even Harmony, nymphomaniac that she is, didn't get worked up that fast when Master fed her his blood! I wonder if it's the magic in her that is reacting?' Darla set the thought aside for further study, because Tara was starting to fumble with her costume. Master broke the kiss and looked over at her with an amused grin.

Master said, "Darla, I don't think Tara is willing to wait any longer, so why don't you go and enjoy the treat Lavender has for you? I'm sure that Tara will have another chance to enjoy it later." He grinned at her, "And you don't need permission to cum for the rest of the night!"

"Thank you, Master!" Darla smiled before looking again at Tara. She snickered as Tara had practically ripped the costume off her body and was kneeling before her Master. Turning to Lavender, who was watching slack jawed, Darla said, "Come on over to the bed, Lavender, I've been itching to taste you all evening!"

Leading the girl by the hand, she soon had Lavender stretched out and her face was between the girl's legs. Inhaling, she could easily smell her Master in the girl, and, with the smile, she started to lick.

X

She couldn't believe the way she was feeling! She knew, deep down part, that it was Master's blood that was getting her so turned on - but she didn't care. She wasn't nervous at all, anymore. All she could think about was kneeling before her Master and serving him as a good slave should!

She tore at her costume, wanting Master to see her body that she had saved for him alone. She sighed with pleasure when Master gripped the front of the dress and simply pulled it apart! She shrugged her shoulders, letting the rags fall to the floor, and reached down and yanked the g-string away from her pussy. She wouldn't let anything come between Master and his pleasure!

Dropping to her knees, she moved her face until her mouth was right in front of his cock. Pursing her lips, she placed a worshiping kiss on the head, and used her tongue to gather the pre-cum that was seeping out. Tara opened her mouth as wide as she could, and took the head inside. Closing her lips around him, she used her tongue to lick the head before sliding forward, trying to take him deeper.

She froze when she felt Master's hands in her hair, holding her steady and she relaxed her jaw as best she could so he could take his pleasure. A small part of her mind was watching with interest, amazed that she was able to take as much of him in her mouth as she had. Tara had practiced with a few toys but none of them were as large as Master was and yet she was taking him with ease.

Slave somehow knew just what would please Master so she looked up at him worshipfully, letting him see the pleasure she got from serving him in her eyes. She heard him murmur, "Good girl, good pet," and it sent a burst of pleasure right to her core. She had to stop herself from slipping her hand between her thighs and fingering herself, but Master had told her earlier she wasn't allowed to cum without his permission and she was a good slave who obeyed her Master!

She held herself still while Master took his pleasure from her mouth and when he tensed, she knew what was about to happen and started swallowing as soon as he came like a firehose within her. She managed to swallow everything and, when Master pulled out of her mouth, she opened wide and stuck out her tongue so he could see his seed before she swallowed the last of it.

Master reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet, and smiled at her. "You're doing wonderfully, pet. It won't be long before you earn your collar and can proudly display your status as a treasured slave to your Master." She shivered in pleasure as she pictured the scene, wondering what type of collar he would choose for her?

She was pulled from her musings by Master laying her on her back on the bed. She vaguely heard Lavender crying out in pleasure as Alpha licked her pussy but that wasn't important now. Nothing was important except for pleasing Master. He looked her in the eyes and said, "When we start your training, I'll be teaching you the pleasures of being restrained but that will be when we get back home. For now, I want you to reach above your head and hold onto the headboard. Don't let go until I give you permission; do you understand me, pet?"

"Yes Master, your slave understands. She will hold onto the headboard and not let go until Master gives permission."

"Very good, pet, and your Master is pleased that you have not tried to pleasure yourself; you're remembering the rules well. Your Master will let you cum soon, though. As soon as you feel me all the way inside your ass, you will be free to cum as much as you like."

Slave nodded, smiling happily because Master was pleased with her and would allow her pleasure. Following his instructions, she stretched her arms over her head and wrapped her hands around the bars in the headboard.

Master climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs. Slave moved them as far apart as she could in order to give Master access to whatever part of her he wanted. Master took her ankles and lifted them up onto his shoulders and reached down and rubbed his cock against her slave pussy. She shivered in anticipation as Master was about to claim her and hoped he enjoyed what she had to offer him.

Slave sighed happily as Master pushed his way inside her, stretching her far more than even the biggest of the toys she had used to prepare for serving him. Following his instructions, she stretched her arms over her head and wrapped her hands around the bars in the headboard.

Master climbed onto the bed, and knelt between her legs. Slave moved them as far apart as she could, to give Master access to whatever part of her he wanted. Master took her ankles and lifted them up onto his shoulders, and reached down and rubbed his cock against her slave pussy. She shivered in anticipation as Master was about to claim her, and hope he enjoyed what she had to offer him.

Slave sighed happily as Master pushed his way inside her, stretching her far more than even the biggest of the toys she had used to prepare for serving him. She tightened her muscles around him and was rewarded when he looked down at her in pleased surprise before moving even deeper within her. She was careful to keep her hands on the bars but she did her best to move against him, to meet her Master as he plunged into her pussy.

She lost herself in the sound of their bodies slapping together and the distant sound of Alpha and Lavender pleasing each other but encouraging Master was more important than her Alpha at the moment.

"Oh yes, Master! Use your slave's needy cunt! It's there for your pleasure, just like the rest of her body! She never let any other man touch her because her body belongs to you!"

Master paused for an instant, gazing at her, before he started pounding into her again. The pleasure was getting to be overwhelming but she did not let herself go. Master had given her an order and she would follow it!

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaster! You're making your slave feel so wonderful! Thank you, Master!"

Master surprised her then as he dropped slave's legs from his shoulders and pulled out of her pussy. She didn't have time to wonder what was happening, as he told her to release her hands, and flipped her over so she was on her belly. She felt him lifting her up so she was on her knees and he plunged back inside her, making the pleasure even greater!

She cried out in ecstasy as she felt his strong hands striking her ass, spanking her in time to his thrusts.

Some unknown eternity later, Master swelled inside her and she felt him flood her pussy and enjoyed a burst of pleasure knowing that she had pleased her Master.

Slave lay on the bed, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Master slide out of her, and his hands stroked her body, making her purr with pleasure. She felt him lean over her, and place a soft kiss on her neck, as he whispered, "You are a wonderful slave, pet. You are pleasing me very much."

Slave felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes and she whispered "Thank you, Master," in return.

Master spoke again, a little louder this time. "Now, it's time for you to give the last of yourself to me, pet. Reach behind you and hold your ass open. Remember, when you feel me completely inside you, that is when you can cum, you can cum as much as you like, but only when I'm all the way inside you."

She nodded eagerly, not verbally responding because Master didn't tell her to, but she reached back and gripped her ass cheeks and pulled them open, giving her Master access to the most secret part of her.

She bit her lip to hold back the grunt when his slipped a finger inside her. Slave relaxed and enjoyed the sensation, knowing that she was there for Master's pleasure, and any discomfort she felt didn't matter when she was pleasing him.

She felt Master moving his finger, rubbing her walls and wriggling around, before adding a second finger. The discomfort was easing now, starting to become enjoyable, and she sighed happily, pulling herself further open for him.

Slave gasped in surprise when she felt his free hand reaching between her legs and start stroking her pussy. She couldn't believe that Master cared enough for her that he was adding to the pleasure she received from serving him! Slave was so stunned by his actions that she almost missed it when he added a third and finally a fourth finger inside her, before pulling them out.

With the fingers gone, she was able to concentrate on how his fingers in her pussy were making her feel and she felt the pressure building within her, especially when his thumb brushed over her button, making her cry out her thanks.

Master shifted behind her and she felt him pressing against her stretched ring. Taking deep breaths, she relaxed and he slowly entered her, letting her adjust to him being there. Slave smiled as she felt no pain from the intimate intrusion, only pleasure.

Master pushed forward steadily and she stretched around him, enjoying the sensation of fullness inside her. Slave felt his fingers pumping steadily in her pussy and the pressure kept building. It was almost to the point where it was painful to hold on to her climax, when she felt Master all the way into her ass and he used his thumb to press on her button as he barked out, "Cum, Pet!"

She just barely managed to gasp out her thanks before all conscious thought left her. The waves of pleasure that had been building ever since Master had ordered her to go and take off her panties hours before finally crashed over her, and she was totally swept away. It felt like every single nerve in her body was shooting off fireworks of pure ecstasy and she was bursting with the pleasure. She was wrapped in the embrace of her Goddess and Gaia was smiling down at her, giggling happily.

Slave drifted off into the warm embrace, basking in the joy and happiness surrounding her until she finally felt her body pulling her back.

When she opened her eyes, Slave was no more and Tara looked up at Master, smiling happily. "Goddess, Master, that was the most amazing experience of my entire life! Thank you!"

Master smiled down at her from the edge of the bed. "Welcome back, Tara. I'm glad to see you're feeling yourself again."

It took Tara a few seconds to realize what he was saying, and she flushed, "Oh, yeah! That was intense, um.. .does that always happen to a woman who ingests your blood?"

Master didn't answer for a few seconds and, when she looked over at him, she understood why. Darla was kneeling between his legs and she had him in her mouth sucking hungrily. 'Yes, that would be a distraction, wouldn't it?' Tara thought with a smothered laugh.

When Master finished in Darla's mouth, he answered her, shaking his head, "No, not at all. They do get extremely turned on, but not as quickly as you did. Even with a couple of the girls who were basically submissive, it still took several minutes for them to be affected. They just became slightly more submissive, and their arousal went through the roof, they didn't go immediately into 'sub-space' like you did. Darla thinks it might have something to do with your natural magic reacting to my blood but we aren't certain." He smiled, "It's always good to have a minor mystery to solve as a break from the usual day to day business."

Standing up from the bed, Master bent over and lifted her up. "It's time to get cleaned up and let you get some sleep, I'll put you in bed with Lavender, since nobody wants to sleep on the wet spot, and there are several on the bed we used."

Tara giggled sleepily, as Master carried her to the shower.

X

Xander watched Tara and Lavender sleeping for a few minutes before picking up the yellow-lined notepad that he had been using, trying to organize his thoughts. It wasn't helping, he still had far more questions than answers at the moment. And, unfortunately, those answers he _did_ have… well, they, pointed in a direction he really didn't want to go.

Hearing the 'ding!' of the microwave, Xander looked up to see Darla, still gloriously nude, carrying two mugs of blood. Taking one of the mugs, he sipped and smiled, "They managed to get fresh AB Negative? Impressive."

Darla was standing next to the couch, and she set her mug down on the table. Starting to kneel at his feet, he shook his head and patted the seat next to him. His Alpha smiled at him and sat down, glancing at the notes he had filled the paper with.

"What's all this, Master? It looks like you are trying to find the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything." Xander grinned at her, and they both said, "Forty-Two!" at the same time, before laughing lightly.

Dropping his smile, Xander put the notepad on his lap so Darla could read along. "Actually, there are far too many things happening all at once that don't make sense. To start with, Cordelia. She's a powerful vampire and she's cunning, don't get me wrong. But she shouldn't have been able to take over control of that city's vampire clans so quickly, as well as bring the Charmed Ones under her influence in the short time that she's been in San Francisco. There were rumblings that the Source had been stirring, but now it seems to have gone quiet, as though it's waiting for something to happen."

"Fred? It doesn't bother me that she's been able to take control in Las Vegas; the clans there have been disorganized ever since the Mob brought in those professional hunter groups. The clans were in desperate need of guidance and you know as well as I do how she's able to provide it."

"But that leads me to the events of this weekend." Xander continued, seeing that Darla was following along. "What possible reason would Lavender, a fully trained witch from Hogwarts no less, have for driving across the United States working as a stripper?" He glanced over at the bed where Lavender was snoring lightly, a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sure that she believes it's her own idea, and can justify it in her own mind - but it still doesn't make sense. And, she just happens to be working at the strip club I chose at random, not five minutes before we arrived?"

He shook his head, "No, Darla, she was guided into our path, and the only reason I can think of is to remind me of the Gems I created."

Darla was surprised to see the frustration on his face. Xander always prided himself on keeping his emotions hidden. Then he added, "The twelve Gems I spent over six hundred years creating and I had completely forgotten about them! When Lavender mentioned them in Denny's a few hours ago, I suddenly remembered them but I don't know _why_ I created them."

Darla suddenly sat up, swearing, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!" Turning to him, she added, "It's a gods-be-damned prophecy! Remember, Master, the very first night you awoke? You said that there was a reason for you to return at this time and that you were aware that there was a prophecy about you but didn't know what it was. These things falling into place like this - destiny is pushing you, and the rest of us because we would follow you into Hell itself, towards the fulfillment of the prophecy!"

Xander grimaced, "Crap. I think you're right, it was the conclusion I was deliberately avoiding but, so far, it's the only answer that fits. I hadn't even gotten to my immediate attraction to Tara and my determination to claim her. I've met dozens of deeply submissive girls over the years that I've been awake this time. But very, very rarely did I take the time to train them. There was never any question that I was going to take Tara. It felt like, deep inside, that I _knew_ she belonged to me."

Darla nodded, "I actually had wondered about that. She's attractive, and certainly skilled with her tongue, but she wasn't the sort of girl you generally chose to play with."

Xander smirked, "Well, she's good with her mouth, that's true. And I don't know if it was my blood mixed with her magic that caused the reaction we saw but I scanned her thoughts while she was bathing me, and Her entire identity is now tied up in serving me and, to a slightly lesser extent, you. The only other girl who had anything even close to a similar reaction was Willow and that was a very different situation."

"That's an interesting idea but I'm not sure how it could be tested," Darla said, taking a drink from her mug. "The other witches in the family, Janna and Amy, are not submissive at all, and, while a bit of your blood did eliminate what few inhibitions they had left, that was really the only effect that I can recall."

"Although," she continued, "I remember Cordelia saying that one of the sisters was already fairly submissive, Phoebe, I believe her name is, and if we can take the time for a trip up the coast, you could test your theory."

Xander grinned at the thought of seeing Cordy again,.He really hadn't wanted to send her away from Sunnydale after high school was over, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. He wouldn't admit it but he missed having her in his bed on a regular basis. Yes, a visit to San Francisco would certainly be arranged for the next few weeks.

Realizing that he hadn't responded yet, he said, "That's certainly one way to test it and we haven't done the 'meet and greet' with Cordy and her circle yet. When we get home, go ahead and set up a visit. Invite Jill or Sunday to come along, I think we can hit a few of the strip clubs in the Tenderloin to see if there are any dancers worth recruiting."

Darla nodded and made a note on a clean sheet of paper.

The two of them spent the next few hours going over the details of Tara's training as well as how to integrate Lavender and, hopefully, her friends into the family.

It was almost eight o'clock when the two sleeping witches started to stir and, after showering and dressing in their clothes from the night before, the four of them sat down and enjoyed a room service breakfast.

Xander deliberately kept the conversation light,as the two women were still smiling from the night did make a point to have Tara call the club and let Natalie know that she would be leaving, so that the manager could have a replacement bartender lined up before Tara's next scheduled shift.

When they left the hotel, Xander drove back to the club so Lavender could pick up her rental car. After dropping it off, they stopped at the hotel both witches were staying at so they could check out and gather their belongings.

It was almost noon by the time they pulled onto I-15 and headed toward Los Angeles on the way to Sunnydale.

End of Story

There will be further follow ups, as well as sequels to the original story when the Muse Provides. I hope you enjoyed my little excursion into the Darker Side of Xander, and, if you did, please leave some feedback.

Thanks

See you next time

Red


End file.
